Share the Pain
by Mecca24
Summary: Team XII is more than a Special Elite Force of the military, they were a family. What could make this family turn their backs on a member? Chen's life is in danger but saving it was the least of their problem. How do you save someone who won't let you?


**Author's note: EXO are soldiers on EXO Planet. This is separate from all my other stories about EXO as soldiers. Of course, Chen is the central character. I apologise for the lame battle scenes. I'm hopeless at describing them and it always seems to be a one-sided battle where no one is a match our boys. What can I say? In my eyes, they are perfect specimens from an alien planet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story.**

**Warning: un-betaed. All spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.**

Chen, Level I Scorpion, Ranger of Special Elite Force XII, was making his way through Zenelia Forest when Raiders dropped from the trees. Raider attacks were common these days in the forests because that's where they've been driven; outside the city borders. They prayed on traders travelling between cities. Chen lived outside of the city because he enjoyed the peacefulness of the forest. His team always wondered why he didn't stay within the city but Chen enjoy making the one-hour trek through the forest. It was his warm up before their training at the base. He stopped and gave an exaggerated sigh at the Raiders, showing them his military badge, "Really? Do you really want to attack me?" The Raiders looked at each other unsure. They weren't told this job involved a soldier. Chen didn't expect a reply, after all, the Raiders never really spoke. He shrugged, "It's your funeral." He threw his backpack aside and got into his fighting stance. There were only six of them, nothing he couldn't handle on his own. "Alright, let's get this over and done with." The Raiders attacked him from all sides. Chen jumped up and did a spin kick, taking out three of the six Raiders. "That's half of you. Who's next?" As Chen made these little jibes he wondered why the Raiders were here. It's not like them to attack a single traveler. They tended to take from traders because that's where the payment came from. Two Raiders attacked and Chen did a split kick, but at the same time a Raider jump over his head and grabbed a hand full of his hair. Chen felt the slight sting as several strands were pulled out, "Hey!" He rubbed the area on his head and frowned as the Raiders ran away and disappeared the same way they had arrived. He looked up at the trees. He did admire the way they could use the trees as their way of traversing the forest. "What the heck was that about?" He looked around for his backpack and grabbed it before continuing on his way. Looking at his watch, he cursed and started jogging. He had ten minutes to get to his base.

* * *

Skyrim Mother Ship:

The Skyrim Empire was an enemy of EXO Planet. They have made multiple attempts at taking over cities on their planets. When they first arrived on EXO, they were formidable and EXO wasn't ready for the invasion but it wasn't long before EXO soldiers showed their true power and drove the Skyrim back to the edge of the planet. They were stubborn. The mother ship stayed in orbit and every once in a while, sent down scouts to find the strengths and weaknesses. Over the past decade, they have kidnapped powered beings and experimented on them, finding ways to harness their powers for their own use. They have just achieved their first success and their scientist have created a small device that can take away their powers. Their Queen found one elemental the most intriguing. Scorpions. They controlled lightning, which wasn't special on its own but very rare Scorpions had psychic abilities as well. In a long search, they have finally found an elemental with that power.

Queen Trina held up three strands of hair. "Well done." She threw the Raider a bag of credits and sent them back to the surface, "Orbus," She called over her lead scientist, "Is this enough for your creation?"

"It is, my Queen." Orbus answered as he held up a test tube for the hair, "With this I can make a perfect clone."

"Excellent!" Queen Trina laughed, "Once he is created, he will be my puppet. I will use him to drive a rift between him and his team. Then when he is alone I will capture him and drain him of his powers. Have you found a way to transfer the power to another yet?"

"We are close, but the power of lightning alone is enough to power this ship for decades more." Orbus reported.

The Queen growled at him, "I don't need a power source, I want his power in me!"

Orbus jumped and hesitated, "But…"

"I will settle for an unlimited power source. It will give us time to find a way of transferring his powers." The Queen stared down at the planet below them. An icy smile formed on her lips.

* * *

**Military Base 1203…**

Chen ran and stood in his line, grimacing at his Colonel, "Ten laps around the base!" The Colonel called to him. Chen sighed. He knew it would happen. Xiumin gave him a sympathetic look. Chen started his run. As he passed Baekhyun, the Luminant gave him a cheeky grin, making him roll his eyes. Chen ran around the base as the soldiers started their training. After his laps, he would need to catch up with the group.

At lunchtime, the team sat around a table waiting for their friend to return from the training course. "It's not like Chen to be late." Suho wondered.

"Maybe we can convince him to stay with us in the city this time." Chanyeol laughed.

"You know, Chen, he likes the peace and quiet out there." Xiumin said of his best friend.

"Unless he's with these two," Kris and second in command, nudged Baekhyun with his boot, "Then he just disturbs the peace."

"You two are the worst influence. He used to be quiet." Suho complained, "Now he just whines."

Chen finally arrived in the tent, huffing and sweating. It was an extra hot day today so the extra workout was more exhausting than usual. "Chen! Sit down!" Xiumin moved over and placed a plate of food in front of him, "You must be starving!"

"Thank you!" Chen started shoveling the food down.

Suho waited until half the plate was empty before he asked, "What happened to you this morning? You're never late."

Chen slowed down his eating, "You wouldn't believe it. I was ambushed by Raiders."

"What?" Luhan sat up, shocked by what he was hearing, "Why didn't you show them your badge?" Raiders never dared to attack the military.

"I did! They still attacked." Chen scratched his head, "They pulled my hair!"

"Huh?" Kai was amused, "Were they female Raiders?"

Chen chuckled, "No." He was just as confused as they were, "It was weird. Maybe 'business' has been slow for them."

"Did you use your powers?" Sehun wriggled his eyebrows at him.

Chen rolled his eyes, "I don't need my powers to handle six Raiders." He finished his lunch and stretched. "What's our schedule today?"

"You, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are training our cadets in hand to hand combat." Suho told him. Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked excited about that but Chen just looked exhausted, "Are you okay?" He noticed Chen pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm fine, really, just a little off today." Chen didn't know this but his day was about to get much worse.

"I have an hour off. Why don't I train the cadets? Take an hour to rest." D.O offered.

Chen smiled in relief, "I was hoping you'd offer. Thanks, D.O." He reached over the table and gripped D.O's hand.

"Alright, the rest of us will be at our posts." Suho stood, "Let's go!"

* * *

**Orbus's Laboratory:**

Orbus stood there, admiring his work. The creation stepped forward, out of the shadows. It was Chen only…not.

"He is physically an exact clone of the Scorpion, however, he is only a puppet." Orbus handed his Queen the device. "This will allow you to control it. He does whatever you tell him to do."

Trina stood a couple of steps from the clone, "Is that so? Spin kick." The clone jumped and did a perfect spin kick in the air. "Perfect. It's time to put my plan into action. Where is the Scorpion now?"

With Chen's DNA, Orbus was able to track his whereabouts, easily, "He is at the base, alone."

"Excellent! We need to attack on two fronts. Send a fleet to attack the citadel closest to the base, then some Raiders to attack the traders outside the city. Just to be sure, send out twenty Raiders."

"Twenty!"

"Yes, we need to keep him busy the whole time the others are fighting our army." Trina took out a small device, "Give this to the Raiders. It will jam any communication between the Scorpion and the base."

"Yes, my Queen." Orbus bowed, "And what of the clone?"

"He will be having a joy ride on the dirt tracks outside the city." Trina held in her hand a Scorpion badge she had taken from a dead soldier. "I will have yours soon, Level 1 Scorpion." Her smile sent shivers up Orbus's back.

* * *

Chen was resting in their barracks when a call sounded through his comm. He tapped his badge, "Traders under attack outside the city borders. Troops under heavy fire. "You've got to be kidding me!" Chen rushed out of his tent and jumped onto a hover bike, shooting out of the city gates. "Raiders are busy today."

Chen frowned when he reached the coordinates of the attack. No sign of traders or a fight. He looked around when twenty raiders jumped out of the trees. "Woah, this is too many for me to handle on my own." Chen tapped his communicator, "Chanyeol, D.O? I need your help. I've got Raiders again." He frowned when there was no reply, "Suho? Baekhyun! Guys!" Chen sighed in frustration, "Fine, if it's a fight they want it's a fight they'll get. Looks like I'll be using my powers this time."

* * *

Suho was at the command centre when the alarm sounded, "Report." Kris walked up next to him.

"Skyrim fighters attacking a citadel ten clicks from the city." The operator answered.

Kris frowned, "Why would the Skyrim attack a small citadel?"

"No idea, but that's our sector. Let's go!" Suho ordered, "Send Team XII out!" He told the operator.

"Sir, all of Team XII have been sent the coordinates but Scorpion I is not answering." Suho looked at Kris worried, but they had an army to deal with, "I'm sure he's fine. Let's go!" They jumped into their individual riders and launched.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chen, the clone, rode the hover bike all over the dirt tracks, cheering and howling. If he had feelings, he would be having fun.

* * *

The Skyrim Army was causing trouble for the Rangers of Team XII. "Man, we could really use Chen right about now." Baekhyun complained as he got up from another blast from a Skyrim robot. His armor took the blast, but it still hurt. After twenty minutes, Team XII finally had the situation under control. D.O crushed the last of the robots in the ground. "Is everyone okay?" Suho asked as he looked around. They slowly looked around. Lay was already healing the civilians that were hurt in the battle.

"Report." Kris ordered.

"Unicorn."

"Blink."

"Breeze."

"Spectrum."

"Ox."

"Frost."

"Seer."

"Tempo."

They waited for the last member to sound off but no one else spoke. "Chanyeol, answer!" Baekhyun frantically looked around. "Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol groaned at someone call his name. He was behind a wall of a house that was taken down during the battle. Under him was a little boy, "Over here!" He rolled onto his back. The little boy stood and cried. "Chanyeol!" Baekhyun skidded to his side. "Lay!" Chanyeol had blood running down the side of his head, "Where are you hurt?"

The rest of the team arrived. Sehun picked up and little boy, "Hello." The boy cried harder, making him wince and pull away, "You have a set of lungs. Do you have powers?"

"Breeze, take him to go find his mother." Suho ordered before kneeling next to Baekhyun, "How are you?" He asked the pyro.

Chanyeol grinned at seeing Lay appear above him, "Ask me after Lay's done."

Lay rolled his eyes, "Where are you hurt?" It won't take long for Lay to heal Chanyeol once he knows where the injuries are.

"Where's Chen?" Xiumin asked, "Didn't he get the call?"

Suho shook his head, "I'm not sure." He pointed the fleet of vehicles approaching, "The Aide are here. They'll take over." The Aide are a faction of the military trained to help civilians rebuild their lives after an attack. "Let's go back and debrief."

"And find Chen." Kris knew what his leader was thinking.

* * *

Chen was getting tired from fighting off the Raiders. He had kept trying to contact the base and the others but something must be jamming the signal. The Raiders had gotten a couple of good blows to his ribs but the funny thing was, Chen was so tired the Raiders should easily be able to finish him off, but they seemed to stand back and only really attack when Chen got close. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Luhan got onto a computer as soon as they arrived back at the base. He tried to locate Chen via his comm but found nothing. "Did he turn it off?" Luhan knew Chen would never do that.

"He's not in the barracks." Baekhyun returned from checking the usual places. He was worried now.

"How's Chanyeol?" Suho asked while Luhan continued his search.

"Lay took him to the medical bay for a full scan, just in case he missed something. Kai and Sehun are with him." Baekhyun reported.

"I'm going to look for his life signature instead." It was harder than locating him through his communicator but he finally got a lock onto him. "I've found him!" Luhan frowned at the location, "He's at the dirt tracks."

"Is there a satellite above the area?" Kris asked. Luhan checked and nodded. He put the view of Chen onto the screen. Luhan frowned, he was expecting to see Chen in some sort of trouble but instead found him taking a bike for a joyride.

Suho looked around. He could see the team wasn't happy. "That's not like Chen."

"What's going on, Chen?" Luhan whispered to himself before turning to their leader, "What should we do?"

"Keep trying his comm." Suho told him. He turned to Baekhyun, who has his hands clenched into a fist, "I'll get an explanation from him." Baekhyun was fuming.

* * *

Chen was confused. He stood there among the trees, huffing from the fight. The Raiders were gone. They just disappeared again. "What the heck is going on!" Chen yelled in frustration. He looked down at his communicator, "Great, now you're working!" He tapped his badge, "Scorpion!" He growled annoyed.

"_Chen, where are you?" _Suho asked him in an icy tone.

Chen wasn't in the mood either, "Outside the city. I'm on my back now." He cut off transmission and got on his bike.

* * *

Chen finally arrived back at the base and strode into the command centre, "Guys, you won't believe what just…" He stopped when the entire team turned to him. They didn't look impressed. In fact, they looked angry. "What going on?"

"Where were you?" Baekhyun pushed past the others to confront him.

"I was…"

"Actually, don't bother." To say Baekhyun was angry would be an understatement. He drew back his fist and punched Chen across the jaw. Chen fell back, shocked.

"What the hell?" Chen slowly got back up, rubbing his jaw and ribs. He didn't notice it before but realised he must've bruised his ribs.

"Baekhyun!" Kris and D.O held the Spectrum back.

"While you were enjoying your afternoon joyride, there was an attack by Skyrim! Chanyeol got hurt because you weren't there when we needed you!" Suho growled.

"What?" Chen turned to Chanyeol, "Are you okay?"

"He's fine, no thanks to you!" Baekhyun pulled himself from Kris and D.O and shoved him in the chest.

Chen winced at the pain the push had caused his ribs, "Look I don't know why you think I was taking a joyride, but I was just ambushed by the Raiders again." He frowned when the others just started walking away, not looking at him. Baekhyun just smirked and shook his head. "You don't believe me."

"We would, if we didn't just see you on the screen, riding a bike on the dirt tracks!" Kris yelled at him.

Now it was Chen's turn to be angry, "I don't know what you saw, but it wasn't me. I was busy fighting off twenty Raiders."

Suho shook his head, disappointed, "Then why didn't you call for help? You trying to tell me you managed to handle twenty Raiders on your own?"

Chen knew this was looking worse and worse, "I tried. Something was jamming my signal."

"We all saw you, Chen." Xiumin said softly. Chen's felt his stomach twist. Xiumin was his best friend. Not even he believed him.

"I wasn't at the dirt tracks!"

"Yeah, right. So, all of us must be wrong!" Baekhyun stood chest to chest with Chen.

Chen jaw tightened, he ignored the sharp pain in his abdomen. "Do you really believe I would go for a joyride while on duty?"

"Before now, no, I wouldn't have, but now? Yeah, I do!" Baekhyun growled at him.

Chen took a step back, shocked and hurt, "Obviously we don't know each other as well as I think we do."

"Obviously." Baekhyun hissed back.

Chen swallowed at the lump in his throat, "So what now?"

Suho sighed, "You're suspended until further notice." He stepped up Chen, "I need your badge."

Chen looked around the room. There were either angry glares or avoidance but no support from any of the teammates. Teammates he considered family. He shook his head. How did today turn out so bad? "Fine." Chen pulled off his badge, "Keep it. I won't be needing it." He turned to leave when Suho called, "One more thing…" He gestured for two soldiers to step forward. One slipped a metal band on his wrist. Chen hissed at the needle that entered his skin. He lifted his hand. He knew what it was; power inhibitor, "You're restricted from using your powers until the investigation is complete. If you are found guilty, a permanent inhibitor will be injected."

"Suho!" Xiumin gasped, taking away an elementals powers was like amputating all his limbs, "You're not serious."

"That's the law, Xiumin."

Chen shook his head, smirking in disbelief, "Whatever. Can I leave?"

"Go." Suho didn't understand why Chen refused to admit he was wrong. It wasn't like him. He always took responsibility for his actions.

"Chen!" Xiumin called. Chen ignored him. He turned his back and left the room. Xiumin turned to the others, "This isn't right. We're a team. We've been a team for five years now. We know Chen! This isn't him!"

"You saw it with your own eyes, Xiumin." Chanyeol was disappointed.

"I saw something." Xiumin looked out the door Chen had left through, "But it's not what all of you saw."

* * *

Chen put an arm around his mid-section as he walked along the path that led up to a cliff. It was a place he liked to go to when he needed to think. "What the hell just happened?" He looked out into the ocean. It was getting dark, but he didn't want to go home yet. He sat and watched the three suns set upon the horizon.

* * *

Trina smiled. She watched the ranger on the screen, "My plan is working perfectly." She called over her General. He was a tall man with red eyes and long dark hair, "He is already exhausted. It shouldn't take much to capture him and draw his powers." She gave him the small device that looked like a spider. "He's alone now. No one will come to his aid. Take five of your men with you. I'm not taking any chances." The General bowed and left.

* * *

Luhan looked at the readings on the chamber's console. The others had gone back to their barracks for the evening. He still couldn't believe that Chen would ignore the team in danger and he was feeling guilty for not speaking up for Chen. "What are you looking for, Sir?" Ranah, an operator asked him.

Luhan shook his head, "I don't know. I don't believe Chen would be so callous as to ignore our calls."

"Can I help?" Ranah asked him.

Luhan nodded, maybe an outsider can see this more clearly, "I couldn't contact Chen today through his comm so I had to search for his life signature instead."

"Can you look for that same signature now?" Ranah asked.

Luhan nodded and ran the same scan, then frowned, "I can't find it." It should've been easy now that they've done it once, "It shows that he's not on the planet."

"Why don't you run a complete new scan and see what you get?" Ranah advised.

Luhan did and this time Chen did come up on the viewing globe. He was walking dejectedly towards the cliff that overlooked the ocean, "What's going on?"

"Skyrim have the technology to make clones." Ranah said, slowly. It was common knowledge. She was surprised it wasn't the first thing he thought of.

Luhan closed his eyes and smacked himself on the forehead, "I can't believe I didn't think of it. Chen said he was attacked by Raiders on the way here and they pulled out a few strands of his hair!" The look in Chen's eyes as they accused him, haunted him, "What have we done?"

* * *

Chen sat on the cliff's edge and looked over at the ocean as the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon. He didn't think his days as a ranger would end like this. He was sad, angry, but most of all disappointed in his teammates. Why wouldn't they believe him? What did he do to lose their trust or hadn't he earned it in the first place?

"You look lonely, Ranger?"

Chen jumped up at the low voice, "Who the hell are you?" He really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Queen Trina sent me here to collect something very important."

Chen got into a defensive stance, "What?"

"Your powers."

Chen groaned, "Are you serious?" And the battle begins for the third time that day.

* * *

The team returned to the command centre, "What's going on, Luhan? Why did you call us? Is it another attack?"

"It's not an attack." Luhan told them, hesitantly, "It's about, Chen."

* * *

Chen put up a good fight, but he was exhausted, still hurting from the previous fights and without his powers, he was seriously out-matched. A kick from a soldier sent him rolling across the rocky surface. Chen struggled to get up, the pain in his ribs was getting worse and he was dangerously close to the cliffs edge.

* * *

"I don't want to hear anything about Chen. He doesn't exist to me anymore." Baekhyun refused to let anyone make excuses for Chen. He was furious at his ex-friend. Baekhyun never thought Chen would be so irresponsible. And to outright lie about it!

"Baekhyun, maybe we should hear what Luhan has to say." Chanyeol suggested. Baekhyun shrugged, uncaring. He'd listen and then leave.

Luhan got straight to the point before Baekhyun and the others changed their minds, "It wasn't Chen we saw at the tracks."

* * *

The General watched as the Ranger refused to give in, "If you'll just surrender, I can make this painless."

"I will never let you have my powers!" Chen called as he fought off another soldier, then one grabbed an arm, while another grabbed the other and forced him to his knees. Chen struggled but he was too weak to break their hold.

"Finally," The General walked over to him, pulling out a device that looked like a spider, "This will drain you of your powers as well as your life force. Say good-bye, Ranger."

Chen continued struggling as the General walked towards him. He couldn't let them take his powers. He knew of the experiments the Skyrim Empire were doing on their people. If they found a way of harnessing their powers, then EXO will lose this war.

* * *

Baekhyun felt his knees go weak when Luhan finished presenting the proof he had found. The two life signatures were almost identical, but Luhan pointed out the difference. They had been tricked.

Suho closed his eyes, "What have I done?" He knew there was no one else to blame but himself for everything that has happened. In the end, when it came to making the choice of trusting or not trusting Chen, he chose not to, he chose wrong.

"It's not just you, Suho. We all thought the worst of him." D.O said dejectedly.

"I should've known better. This is Chen we're talking about here!" Chanyeol slammed his fist against the table, annoyed at himself.

"We need to find him." Xiumin urged, "Luhan, do you know where he is?"

* * *

Chen leaned back as the General's hand approached with the device. "Keep still and it won't hurt so much." He warned him.

"I won't let you do this." Chen growled, then with all the strength he had left he pushed up off the ground, throwing off the Skyrim soldiers and kicking the device from the General's hand, then he turned and ran towards the cliffs edge.

"Stop him, you imbeciles!" The General roared.

Chen looked out into the horizon as he ran. An image of his team appeared in his mind. _So this is how it ends for me. Good bye. _Without even hesitating, Chen dived off the cliff's edge.

* * *

Luhan put Chen's location on the viewing globe. They all looked on in horror as a tall man and Skyrim soldiers appeared on the screen and Chen swan diving off the cliff's edge. "CHEN!" Xiumin screamed, then turned to Luhan, "We need to go there, now!"

"There's nothing you can do." Luhan said softly in shock of what he just saw. Did he really just see the last of his friend?

Xiumin grabbed Kai, "Teleport me to the exact point where Chen entered the water." He ordered, he wasn't giving up that easily.

"What?" The whole team was shocked.

"Chen needs me. We don't have time to waste! If I get there now I might be able to find him!"

Kai nodded, Xiumin was right, there was no time to lose. "We're going with you." Suho and Baekhyun walked up to Xiumin.

Xiumin nodded. The more of them, the higher the chance Chen had, "Let's do this!" Kai, Xiumin, Suho and Baekhyun stood in a circle, hands on each other's shoulders. They disappeared.

The rest of the team turned to the screen, praying.

* * *

"The Queen will not be happy." The General growled as he looked down at the crashing waves below.

* * *

Kai, Xiumin, Suho and Baekhyun appeared above the ocean and plunged in. Baekhyun lit up the area with hundreds of floating lights. "Chen!" Xiumin called out before diving under.

"Chen, can you hear me?" Suho called, staying above as Kai, Xiumin and Baekhyun dived. They searched and called for ten minutes but they couldn't find any sign of their friend.

"Suho, it's no use! The waves are too strong, Chen could be anywhere!" Kai called over the crashing of the waves.

"I can do something about that." Suho closed his eyes and concentrated. The waves were pushed back and the waters calmed. "Hurry up. I can't keep this up for long!" He ordered.

Baekhyun looked around as he trod water. "Over there!" He spotted the cave. "He has to be in there." They swam over. "Let's go." Baekhyun went first, followed by Kai and Xiumin. Suho dived through before letting his powers go.

Once they were through, they broke the surface and looked around frantically. Xiumin almost cried out in relief when he saw Chen lying on a small ledge in the cave, half in the water, half out. "Chen!" Xiumin swam over, "Chen!" He put two fingers to Chen's neck to feel for a pulse, "Come on… come on!" Nothing, "Damn it!"

"Kai!" Suho called, "Teleport him back to base and then come back for us." Kai nodded and grabbed Jongdae before disappearing.

* * *

"Kai!" Kris ran over to his soaked friends. He took Chen from Kai and watched Kai disappear again. "Lay!" Kris felt for a pulse, "He's not breathing and there's no pulse."

The team stood around their friend as Lay laid his hand against Chen's chest, forcing the water out of his lungs first. Chen spluttered as the water came up but he didn't wake up. Lay concentrated on pumping Chen's heart for him and sending air through his lungs and bloodstream.

"Come on, Chen." D.O begged, "Please wake up."

Kai appeared with the others. They were shivering from the freezing water dripping off their clothes. Xiumin dropped down next to Chen. "How is he?" Sweat beaded across Lay's forehead as he kept Chen alive.

Chanyeol warmed up the air in the room but no one noticed because they were all concentrating on their friend, who couldn't breathe on his own.

Sehun wrapped a towel around his leader's shoulders. Suho nodded his thanks. The youngest walked around, handing out towels to the others. They let the water drip. Their entire focus was on their teammate on the cold floor.

Baekhyun felt his heart beating at a million miles an hour, "Come on, Chen! I have a lot of things to say to you, you can't leave like this, not after everything I've said. Come on!" Suddenly Chen sucked in air on his own.

"Chen!" The team breathed a sigh of relief.

Lay rolled Chen onto his side to help him clear his airways, "That's it, Chen, breathe." Chen didn't know what was going on. He only remembered jumping off the cliff, then nothing. He coughed harshly as he tried to breathe. There was pain everywhere. His ribs ached and his head pounded. Scrapes on his arms and shoulders stung. Someone was talking, "Take it easy, Chen. You'll be okay."

Chen finally got his coughing under control and turned onto his back to see who it was that was talking, ignoring the pain. He was surprised to see the entire team above him. "What are y…you…dddoing here?" Chen was shivering so badly from the cold that he could barely get his words out. Chanyeol knelt next to Chen and held his hand, warming him up from the inside. He smiled when the shivering stopped.

Chen frowned, his mind couldn't comprehend what was going on. He left the base. Nothing made sense. Chen wanted to ask what was happening, but he couldn't get his mind to work. Now that the cold was gone, the pain got worse. He groaned, curling in on himself. He couldn't think through the lack of air.

Xiumin lifted Chen up and leaned him against his chest, "It's okay. Close your eyes and rest." Chen could feel himself losing consciousness. He was tired. Slowly, Chen gave in to the darkness, "That's it." As Xiumin held his brother, he caught sight the band around his wrist, "Get that off him." Xiumin ordered in a low growl.

Suho had tears in his eyes. He had put that on Chen. If he hadn't, Chen would've been able to fight off the Skyrim General. Taking away an EXO'lian's powers was akin to taking away their purpose. Suho tapped Chanyeol's shoulder, asking him to make room for him. Chanyeol reluctantly stood and moved away. Suho took out his key and waved it over the band. It hissed and unlocked. He took the device and handed it to Kris. Suho rubbed the needle marks on Chen's wrist. "It'll be another hour or so before he can use his powers. The effects take that long to wear off."

Xiumin gathered Chen in his arms and stood, "I'm taking him to the medical bay." He walked past them all with Chen cradled in his arms.

Baekhyun bowed his head as Xiumin passed him, "I'm sorry." He cried, begging for his friend's forgiveness.

Xiumin paused, "Be prepared. Chen will ask for a transfer as soon as he wakes up. If he does, I'm going with him." Xiumin left them with his devastating words. _Was this the end of Team XII?_

Luhan and Lay followed him out. Lay was the healer and Luhan was skilled with the technology in the medical bay. Besides, they couldn't stay in the command centre any longer. The guilt was suffocating them.

Suho closed his eyes as his team fell apart. This was his mistake. He wasn't the leader Chen needed him to be. He should've listened. He should've been more thorough. He should've investigated as soon as Chen told him again and again that he was not at the tracks, that he was attacked. Chen never lied. How did he fall for the deception? "Go back to the barracks." He told them. He needed to report to his superiors.

* * *

Xiumin asked the nurses and doctors to leave the room. They didn't need them. They never did. Xiumin and Lay got Chen out of his wet clothes and into a pair of black track pants while Luhan set up the diagnosis machine. He placed a band on his wrist and started the scan. Xiumin covered Jongdae with a quilt before stepping aside to allow the scanner to do its job.

Baekhyun walked into the room. He couldn't stay away. As much as seeing Chen made his guilt worse, he couldn't avoid him. Xiumin wanted to tell him to leave but what right did he have to do that when he himself doubted his best friend?

Lay winced at the bruises across Chen's abdomen, "What are all these bruises from?" He asked as he turned Chen onto his side, wincing at the broken skin on his shoulders and back.

Luhan read the results, "He's got a couple of broken ribs and a few bruised ones. I would say it's from his battle with the Raiders."

"This morning?" Lay asked, Chen didn't make the fight sound that bad. He healed the scrapes on his back before turning him over again. "That was only six Raiders." He held his hands over the broken ribs. The bruises faded without a trace.

"No, this afternoon, when we were called out to the citadel. Remember, Chen was trying to tell us about it." Xiumin said, still angry with himself for not believing his best friend.

"Right," Baekhyun said, without much expression. He thought back to this afternoon when Chen appeared in the command centre. He tried to remember how Chen looked to him, but he couldn't, because at the time, he didn't want to see it, he was too angry, "I punched him."

"Baekhyun, you didn't know." Lay put a hand on his forearm.

"It doesn't matter. What I said to him is unforgivable. I shouldn't have doubted him." Baekhyun said, still looking down at his friend.

"We all did. We're all to blame, not just you." Luhan told him.

"I can't believe we did that. Why didn't we trust him?" Lay shook his head, not understanding the way he had reacted.

"We were all concerned for Chanyeol at the time. Emotions were high." Luhan tried to make excuses for their actions but he knew it wasn't enough. "There's no point standing around here, blaming ourselves. Chen's going to need us. We need to be strong for him." Luhan urged them and himself.

"Will he really leave?" Baekhyun asked Xiumin.

Xiumin nodded, "But that's something we'll have to deal with later, for now, we can only help with his physical well-being." He said wisely.

* * *

Kris sat on his bed in their barrack. He felt bad as well for the way they treated Chen but he was also a soldier. Something else bothered him. "The Skyrim Empire went through a lot of trouble to get Chen alone. What did they want?"

"That's right, I didn't think about that." Chanyeol felt like he had a purpose now, that he could do something for Chen. "Do you have an idea?"

Kris thought hard, "Skyrim have been after our powers for a long time. It's the reason why they've failed in their attacks. They were never a match for our military."

Kai was beginning to understand, "They want his powers, but we're born with them. It's not possible to take them away from us…is it?"

"Over the past decade, they've kidnapped countless citizens and civilians. Every one of them had powers." Kris revealed. It was information that was only privileged to certain clearances.

"So, they can?" Sehun worried.

"We should go back to where they attacked Chen." D.O stood from his cot, "Maybe we can find a clue."

Kris nodded, "It's better than sitting around here doing nothing."

* * *

Suho walked into the medical by the next morning at the same moment the machine connected to Chen, started beeping. Chen was tossing and turning in his sleep. The team stood from the seats. "What's going on?" Suho asked, standing near the bed.

Luhan checked the readings, "Chen's temperature is rising!"

Chen was having a nightmare. The team was yelling at him, telling him he didn't deserve to be a ranger. _"I shouldn't have accepted you, Chen." "You don't deserve powers!" _The cruel comments kept coming from the mouths of his friends. "No!" Chen called out as his head kept tossing from side to side, sweat beading around his neck and forehead, "I didn't…" Suddenly Chen bolted up from the bed, breathing heavily.

The team members remained silent, waiting for Chen to get his bearings. They didn't want to startle him. Chen looked around the room and frowned. He recognised the place, it was the medical bay, but the last he remembered he was suspended. Chen turned his attention to Suho, "Are you going to suppress my powers now." He asked him, his fevered stated made the situation seem even worse than it already was, "Go ahead." Chen shook his head. "Do it so I can leave."

"Chen, you're here to recover." Luhan told him, "We are not taking your powers from you." He explained. Chen groaned and put a hand to his head. It was pounding.

"How do you feel, Chen?" Xiumin place a hand on his shoulder but Chen shrugged it off.

"I need to get out of here." Chen said as he slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed. He couldn't stand being here with the people who'd been lying to him.

"Chen, you're really sick, you need to rest." Lay tried to keep Chen on the bed, but he didn't want to use force. Chen slipped off the bed, almost collapsing to the floor. He supported himself against the bed, trying his hardest to stay standing.

"Chen, I can't let you leave until you're better." Suho told him, "You're my responsibility."

Chen looked up at him through fevered eyes, "I stopped being your responsibility when you took my badge." He pushed himself away from the bed and stumbled to the door.

"Chen…" Several voices protested, but Chen didn't want to listen to any of them. They act like they care now, but Chen knew better than to trust them again. It hurt too much when they betrayed his trust. He's not going to let it happen again. Someone stepped in front of him. He looked up. Baekhyun. Another person he trusted…once.

"I'm not a ranger anymore, you can't keep me…" Chen started feeling dizzy, but he tried to ignore it, "…you can't…" He felt the darkness take him, and he knew no more.

"Chen!" Baekhyun caught him under the arms before he could fall to the ground. He gasped at the heat coming from his friend, "Lay, Luhan, he's burning up!" He grunted as he tried to manoeuvre his friend back onto the bed. Xiumin and Luhan grabbed Chen's leg and slid him back onto the examination bed.

"Chen's temperature is off the charts. I am attempting to readjust the bed's temperature to keep it down, but if it doesn't come down soon it could cause brain damage!" Luhan was panicking now.

"Let me try." Lay put a hand again Chen's forehead and tried to find a reason for the fever. He sighed in frustration, "I can't heal what I can't see."

"Here." Xiumin placed a hand on Chen's forehead and used his powers to cool his body from the inside, just as Chanyeol could warm him.

"It's working." Luhan smiled in relief. "His temperature's dropping."

"We need to elevate the bed. Chen's breathing is laboured." Lay warned. Luhan adjusted the bed so that Chen was sitting up a little. He breathed a little easier himself when Chen's breathes evened out.

"Good job, Luhan, Lay." Suho complimented.

Luhan gave a half-hearted smile, "It's the least I can do after yesterday's mistake."

"We all had a hand in pushing Chen away and it's up to all of us to convince Chen that he is still a part of this team." Suho placed a hand on Chen's arm, "It's our mistake and we _will_ fix it."

Baekhyun was standing on the other side the bed, "I hope we can." He couldn't forgive himself for how he treated Chen. How couldn't he expect Chen for forgive him?

* * *

During the day the team had come and gone. They took any opportunity they could, to see how Chen was doing. The bed was keeping Chen's fever at bay, but it was persisting. The room was quiet after everyone left for their posts leaving only Suho.

Chen felt groggy. He was trying to force his eyes open but his eyelids were made of lead. When he was finally able to open them, he found himself alone with Suho in the medical by. Chen pushed himself up so that he was sitting with his legs hanging over the side. He was as alone as he could get, which meant if he wanted to leave this was the best chance he had. "Chen, I strongly advise against you getting up." It took all of Suho strength not to help or hold Chen.

Chen smirked, "Well then I'd hate to hear what you've got to say about me leaving."

"You're not well enough to leave."

Chen closed his eyes, annoyed that Suho thought he had any control over him anymore, "With all due respect, Suho, you don't have any say in what I do." Chen slowly slid himself off the bed, not making the same mistake he made the first time around. He leaned heavily against the bed, hoping his strength would not fail him like last time.

"Chen, I understand your anger, but your well-being is my responsibility. Any injuries sustained while you are a Ranger…"

"Good thing I wasn't a Ranger when Skyrim attacked me." Chen interrupted him, "All of you made that pretty clear."

Suho knew he could not convince Chen to stay for his own safety so he tried another avenue. "You're right, Chen, that you weren't a Ranger and that I can't keep you here against your will but we have reasons to believe Skyrim wants to harness your powers. As soldiers, it's our job to protect you and your powers."

"I can protect myself. Thank you." Chen closed his eyes and he tried to gather enough strength to walk out of the room without falling on his face. "Don't worry. I won't let Skyrim get my powers." He scoffed, "What am I talking about? You don't trust me."

"Chen, I saw with my own eyes the length you would go to, to protect this planet, that's why I can't let you leave here. I can't risk your life again. You are staying here until we can think of another solution." Suho wasn't going to budge.

Chen's jaw tightened, "I never thought this base would ever become a prison. Fine, but if I have to stay, then you need to leave."

"Let me help you back onto the bed and then I'll go."

Chen closed his eye. He didn't want Suho's help. He didn't even want to see him, let alone for him to touch him but he wasn't stupid either. If he stood here any longer, he'd fall on his face, "Whatever, as long as it gets you out of here faster." Suho nodded. He wrapped his arms around Chen. Chen's breath got heavier as he tried to control his anger. Suho could feel how tense he was. He quickly lifted Chen onto the bed and leaned him back, adjusting the pillow behind him. Chen kept his eyes closed. He could feel how much Suho cared and it made it all worse. He opened his eyes and looked directly into Suho's kind and caring ones. His breathing hitched, wishing he could just give in and let his anger go but he couldn't because he didn't understand why this was happening. His world was turned upside-down and he didn't know if anything would make it right again. He closed his eyes and turned onto his side, away from Suho. "You can go." Suho wiped away the tear that dropped as he turned to leave. "Suho." Chen called without turning around, "Tell the others to stay away. I don't want to see them." Suho sighed and walked out.

Suho walked up to a nurse and asked her to make sure Chen was taken care of, "Call me if anything happens."

* * *

When Suho told his team, they deflated. Xiumin sat in his cot, head in his hands, "Why did I doubt him? He's my best friend."

"It's hard to deny what you see with your own eyes." Kris tried to reason.

"The nurses will watch him." Suho tried to get their minds off the situation, "Did you find anything at the cliff?"

D.O nodded, "We found a small device. The scientists are looking into it."

"They'll call me when they have the results." Kris told him, "But they said it looks like some sort of storage device."

"Storage for what?"

Kris looked around room. He wasn't sure about his theory but it was the only one that made sense, "Our powers. I think they found a way to take our powers." Kris theorised.

"Taking our powers means…" Jongin started but didn't dare to finish.

"Taking our lives." Sehun gasped.

"They know our powers are not a part of our DNA because they've cloned us but the clone never had powers." Luhan guessed, "So, in the past years, they've been experimenting on our people to find the source of our powers."

"It's a part of our soul." Lay whispered, "It has always been a mystery even to us why only certain people have powers."

Suho rubbed his eyes, tired of everything that has happened. Yesterday felt like years ago. "I'll need to report this to the Colonel."

Kris looked at his leader, sympathetically, "What did he say about Chen?"

Suho let out a long breath, "He wants me to sort it out within our team. He knows Team XII can't lose any member."

"Can we sort it out?" Baekhyun spoke for the first time since he left the medical bay. Everyone had attempted to get him to talk but with no success, even Chanyeol couldn't do a thing. "He's never going to trust us again."

Xiumin finally looked up upon hearing those words. Baekhyun was wrong. _You're family, Xiumin. I lost my parents when I was seven. I enlisted as soon as I was of age and the first person I met was you. You didn't talk, you just sat with me because you knew I was scared. Ever since my parents died, I've never trusted anyone, but the moment I met you, I knew I could trust unconditionally. _"Unconditional trust." Xiumin whispered.

"What?" Chanyeol asked, not understanding.

"Chen trusts us, unconditionally." Xiumin told them, "He once told me that he knew he could trust me the moment we met. He told me, he got the same feeling when he met each of you."

"We broke that trust." Baekhyun said, hopelessly.

Xiumin shook his head, "It's unconditional, Baekhyun. It means it can't be broken."

"But he won't see us." Sehun was confused.

"It's why he won't see us. He's angry. We didn't believe him when he told us the truth. He wants to hold onto that anger, but if he sees us and sees our guilt and regret, he'll let it go." Xiumin knew his best friend better than anyone.

Suho remembered the look in Chen's eyes when he laid him back against the bed. He saw how it softened. It softened because Chen saw how much he cared and it made him even angrier. He was angry at himself for giving in so easily and that's why he told him he didn't want to see any of them. He didn't want to give them a chance. "You're saying he still trusts us, even after everything we've said and done."

"What are we going to do? He doesn't want to forgive us." Tao asked quietly. "I don't want to go on missions without Chen. He watches our all our backs but he's extra protective of the three of us." He said of himself, Kai and Sehun, "I feel invincible with him around."

Xiumin smiled at him, "Don't worry. I'll get through to him."

"Why are you so confident?" Kai asked, doubtful of Xiumin's assurance.

"Because I know him better than he knows himself." Xiumin stood and turned to Suho, "I need tomorrow off."

"Why?"

"To fix this!" Xiumin said, exasperated at how dense they all were, "Trust me."

Suho nodded, "I trust you. I trust all of you. Remember that for the next time I say or do something stupid!"

* * *

Xiumin woke up early and took Chen's hover bike out of the city. He had somewhere to be.

* * *

Chen pushed himself out of the bed and got changed into the civilian clothes someone had left for him. He guessed it was one of the others but didn't know why they did it if they really wanted him to stay here. Chen grabbed his jacket and was about to walk out when the nurse came running in. She stared at him and then gasped in relief. He had pulled off his band, making the machine think his heart had stopped, "I'm sorry to scare you. I'm leaving now."

"Sir, your fever…"

"I'm fine." Chen smiled at her before leaving.

* * *

Chen stood in the army parking lot and folded his arms, not happy. His bike was missing. "Great, I lose my team and now someone steals my bike." He looked around and spotted a cadet, "Cadet! I need a lift!" He called as he walked over. He didn't even wait for a reply. He just got in the car and waited for the cadet to get in.

"Um…where do you want to go, Sir?" The cadet recognised him. All members of Team XII were well known.

"Just drive. I'll tell you where to go." Chen rubbed his forehead, "Ah…" His head was pounding.

"You don't look too good, Sir."

"Please, drive," Chen begged as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

* * *

Chen got out of the jeep, sighing in relief at seeing his home. The drive was bumpy and every jolt sent a hammer to his head. As he walked up the dirt path, he noticed his bike parked under the rickety shelter. He was immediately on alert when he noticed movement inside his house. The wooden step didn't even make a sound when he stepped on it. They were experts at their job. Movement was silent. Chen turned the handle. Again, no sound. He let electricity build in his hand. Sweat ran down his temple and neck. _This better be a lone Raider, _he thought to himself, already feeling weak. The intruder walked out of his room and Chen let the lightning lose. Chen's eyes widened, when he saw who it was but it was too late to pull back his powers, "Xiumin!" It was fortunate he wasn't feeling well and Xiumin was fast. Xiumin felt the lightning brush over his head as he jumped out of the way, making a forward roll and returning to his feet, expertly in front of Chen

"Ya! What are you doing?!" Xiumin complained as he patted down his hair that was sticking up from the static, "You almost…"

Chen stumbled as the room started tilting. The small use of his powers drained him. He saw the blurry figure in front of him before he lost his hold on consciousness.

"Chen!" Xiumin caught him before he could hit the floor, "Chen!" He easily picked his friend up and carried him to the couch in front of the fireplace, "Chen!" He tapped his cheek, "Why the hell did you check yourself out when you're still burning up!?" He frantically rushed to the kitchen for ice water and a towel. Sitting on the edge of the lounge, he gently dabbed the towel across his forehead and neck. He was relieved when the cool towel drew Chen back to consciousness. "Hey." He called softly as Chen's eyes fluttered open.

Chen blinked, clearing his vision, "What are you doing here?" He groaned as he pushed Xiumin's hand away, "This is my place. I told Suho I didn't want to see any of you." He turned his head away, "Go. You're not welcome here."

Xiumin smiled, cheekily, "Funny, I remember someone telling me; his home is my home."

Chen turned back to him, glaring, "That was before."

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Xiumin said, softly, his smile gone.

Tears filled Chen's eyes as he remembered the pain in his chest when Xiumin didn't believe him. He tried to hold onto that feeling, not allowing himself to forgive his best friend, "It's too late."

Xiumin shook his head, "It's never too late when the apology comes from a family member. You told me that." He gently reached over, wiping away Chen's tears that escaped the corner of his eye. He tried not to react to Chen's flinch, "Am I not still your brother?" Xiumin asked, letting his own tears drop.

Chen didn't have to strength to fight Xiumin. He couldn't, "You'll always be my brother." Xiumin smiled through his tears, pulling Chen into his arms.

Chen sobbed as he got angry with himself, "Why did you come here?! Why is it so easy to forgive you?!" He pulled at Xiumin's shirt, frustrated because he refused to stay away.

"Because you know me. You know how much I'm hurting for what I did. You want us to feel the pain you felt but you hate yourself for it." Xiumin hugged him tighter, "I'm sorry I made you feel this way. I'm sorry you're so conflicted. Let me help you."

"How?"

Xiumin pulled back, "Stay on the team."

Chen shook his head, "I can't. I can't see them." He panicked as he thought about the feelings that built up every time he thought about that day. "I feel like I'm losing my mind. I don't…"

"Trust me." Xiumin cut off Chen gently before he started to hyperventilate. It pained him to think how much Chen had been holding in. "You don't need to talk to the others. I won't leave your side. Leaving the team will only make this worse. Stay with me and I'll shield you from it all." He smiled and gently laid Chen back, "Don't think. Let me take care of everything. I promise. It'll be alright."

"It's not possible, hyung." Chen couldn't see himself getting past it all.

Xiumin smiled at the word 'hyung'. Chen liked to call him that because it meant big brother in another language from another world. Chen enjoyed picking up affectionate words from other languages. Hyung meant big brother. The person using the word was showing respect and love towards the person he was referring to. Chen said it was perfect for Xiumin. "I'm your big brother. You know anything is possible when I'm with you."

Chen nodded earnestly. He remembered telling Xiumin that. He blinked owlishly at him, "I don't feel well, hyung."

Xiumin grinned at his little brother who always acted like a kid when he was sick, "Finally, I get to take care of you the way I always do."

"Lay's powers are useless." Chen complained. Lay saved their lives more times than they could count. He was far from useless but he couldn't rid them of viral or bacterial infections unless it was from a wound he could see. Chen always complained, whenever he contracted a virus, that Lay was useless.

"Let's see how useless he is when we're on a mission." Xiumin gave Lay's usual answer.

Chen pouted, "Are you going to dob on me?"

Xiumin brushed aside Chen's hair, "Go to sleep. When you wake up, I'll have lunch ready for you, okay?"

Chen nodded, contently, "Thank you." He pulled his arm tight around himself and snuggle into the back of the couch, falling asleep.

Xiumin retrieved a blanket and pillow from Chen's room, making him comfortable and warm. He looked around Chen's modest home. It was a small cabin in the forest. There were two rooms. He and Chen had built it not long after they met. Xiumin lived with his parents at the time but Chen insisted on building the extra room because he wanted Xiumin to feel like he could come and go whenever he pleased. It was a very simple home. A small kitchen, living room and bathroom. It was all Chen needed.

Xiumin opened his backpack and pulled out a portable scanner. When he told Luhan where he would be, his oldest friend gave him the scanner to check Chen's vitals. The scanner would send a message back to base. This way Luhan could keep tabs on his condition and keep the team up to date. Xiumin read the small screen, temperature 38.5 degrees celsius, pulse 145. "That's not good." He sent the results to Luhan and smiled when his comm badge beeped. "That was fast." He tapped his badge, "Frost."

"_Why is his temperature higher than when he left here?"_ Luhan demanded, _"What happened?"_

Xiumin chuckled, "He thought I was an intruder and shot at me with a lightning bolt."

"_Ya! I told you to make sure he takes it easy. What were you thinking?"_

"Luhan, I didn't start a fight with him. It was one shot. He's sleeping now. He's fine." Xiumin reassured him, "He's even letting me take care of him so don't worry."

Luhan paused at that, _"He…He's not angry?"_

"I told you I know him best. He can't stay angry at me for long." Xiumin smiled down at his best friend, "And he knows me well. He knows I doubted him for a second; long enough to hurt but not long enough to stay angry with me."

"_Take care of him, Xiumin. Give him the sedative I gave you. It'll keep him asleep."_

Xiumin hesitated as he pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a pre-filled syringe. "Are we sure about this?"

"_You know we won't let anything happen to him." _Luhan assured him, _"He's safer than me, right now and I'm just sitting at headquarters." _

Xiumin chuckled softly, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He gently pulled Chen's left arm from under the cover and injected the sedative. "Sleep well." He said as he tucked Chen's arm back under the blanket.

* * *

Luhan sighed as he disconnected communication. He hated how badly he felt about his role in all of this. If he had done a more thorough job of searching for Chen, then maybe this could've all be avoided, "How is he?" Kris asked him from his command chair, knowing Luhan had contacted Xiumin.

"He still has a high fever but he's sleeping now." Luhan reported.

Kris nodded, "Do you have surveillance on Chen's house?" There was no way he was letting the alien bastards touch Chen again.

"Yes, Sir." Luhan linked to a satellite and sent it above Chen's area, "Do you think they'll attack?"

"It a good opportunity for them. They think he's alone and there's no one around for a couple of clicks." Kris didn't like being here while his friend was in danger.

"You're worried."

Kris smirked, "What's there to worry about?" Luhan mirrored his smirk.

* * *

Skyrim soldiers surrounded Chen's cabin. The Queen didn't take any chances this time. She sent her General with twenty soldiers to capture Chen. They slowly moved through the trees. They knew one of his teammates were in the cabin with them but they could easily handle two rangers.

* * *

Suho crouched in the tree, above the unsuspecting Skyrim army. He signalled for his team to wait. When all soldiers were surrounding the cabin, Suho nodded to his team; _NOW!_ They jumped from the trees. The battle began.

* * *

Xiumin heard the battle outside. Suho and Kris were right. There was nothing to worry about. Team XII could easily take on the soldiers. He stayed with Chen, who was oblivious to what was happening outside his home.

* * *

Baekhyun and Lay were skilled in hand to hand combat, more so than the others as their powers were passive. They were doing well, but with twenty of them and only eight members, a few were bound to slip through during the fight. One of them being the General himself.

* * *

Xiumin looked up when the door was kicked open. He tapped his badge, "Seriously, boys, you were supposed to keep the fight outside. If Chen wakes up because of this, you guys are doing the dishes in the mess hall!"

Baekhyun's head swung towards the front door, "Damn it!" He punched his opponent before bolting towards the door. Xiumin was fighting off two soldiers, one was trying to pull his feet from the ice. "Are you waiting for an invitation?" Xiumin grunted.

Baekhyun turned his sight onto the General, who was standing above Chen with another one of those devices. "Stay away from him!" Baekhyun leaped over the couch, slamming into the General and taking him to the floor. He shot out a blinding light straight into the General's eyes. "A…" The General's scream was cut off with a hand over his mouth, "Shhh…don't wake my friend." Then jumped off the Skyrim General, pulling out his gun, "Stand up, quietly." The alien stood, hands in the air, "Xiumin, do you mind doing your thing and putting this guy on ice?"

Xiumin had already finished off his guys and was sitting on the couch, making sure Chen was still sleeping. He turned to the General and held out his hand. Ice surrounded the General until he was trapped inside. He wasn't dead. They could unfreeze him back at the base. "Thank you. How's Chen?" Baekhyun asked as he walked around the ice statue.

"Fine. The sedative Luhan gave him was strong. He didn't even stir." Xiumin told him. He wasn't happy about this plan. When he told Suho what he was doing today, he didn't expect Suho to want to use Chen as bait to lure out the Skyrim but it was a good plan and taking out the people behind Chen's attack would ensure his safety…at least until he was well enough to defend himself. "Let's talk outside." He said once he was satisfied that Chen wouldn't wake up.

* * *

Baekhyun and Xiumin looked around at the bodies around Chen's house. Suho was putting out the last of the fires, courtesy of Chanyeol, "Didn't I tell you to be careful? You're fighting in the forest."

Chanyeol looked at his leader in exasperation, "My power is fire! What can I do? Not use my powers? Where's the fun in that?"

Suho rolled his eyes at him before turning to Xiumin, "Everything okay?"

"Chen slept through it." Xiumin nodded, sitting down on the steps of the porch, "The big guy's on ice."

"Can we see him before we go?" Tao asked hesitantly. Xiumin smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

Chen frowned. He was trying to wake up, but his eyes and body felt like lead. Nothing obeyed him. He could hear people talking around him. Who were they?

"_He's very pale." _That was Tao.

"_His fever hasn't gotten any better." _Chen felt a cool hand against his head. It was Suho's.

"_Are you sure the General didn't hurt him?" _Sehun.

"_Baekhyun got here in time." _Xiumin assured them.

"_Let me check him over, just in case." _Lay. Chen could feel his energy flow through his body. He could recognise all of their energy. Lay's always had a soothing effect. _"He's not hurt."_

"_Lucky us, otherwise we'd be washing all the dishes in the mess hall." _Kai.

"_Has he said anything to you?" _D.O asked.

"_He's not going to transfer." _Chen could feel the relief from the team, _"But you need to give him space. Anything you want to say to him, tell me, I'll tell him. Don't force this. He's still very conflicted."_

"_We understand." _Chen lost the little hold he had on the conscious world.

* * *

Suho took one last look at Chen before ushering the others out the door. Baekhyun hesitated, "Are you sure you'll be okay here with him? Skyrim can attack again."

Xiumin sighed, he knew how much Baekhyun wanted to make up for his mistake. They all did but what could he do? He promised Chen he would shield him from everything. "It's better if he doesn't see you."

"I'll camp outside. Just let me stay." Baekhyun begged.

Xiumin looked down at Chen. Baekhyun was right, if the Skyrim sent another army, he wouldn't be able to hold them off on his own.

"I'll stay with Baekhyun outside." Chanyeol offered, knowing his powers would be more effective than Baekhyun's.

"I promise, I'll stay out of sight." Baekhyun was desperate. He couldn't stand this guilt he was feeling.

"You don't need to worry about us. We can do everything outside. It'll be like camping. You can just stay here and take care of Chen." Chanyeol added, "Let us do this."

Xiumin nodded, "But stay out of sight. I promised him." Baekhyun smiled in relief and nodded.

"Alright, the three of you stay here. Keep your commlinks open." Suho ordered before leaving with the others, relieved himself that Xiumin had allowed the boys to stay. "Kris," He called his 2iC, "Send a transport truck to Chen's house. We have a prisoner to thaw and interrogate."

"_Already on its way."_

* * *

When Chen awoke, it was dark. The suns had set. He looked around the room, confused. He wasn't feeling well, but not enough to have slept the day away. Besides, Xiumin told him he'd have lunch ready when he woke not dinner. He sat up, scratching his head. The confusion was annoying.

"You're awake." Chen's head spun at the voice, "How are you feeling?" It was Xiumin.

Chen nodded, "Better…I guess." He pouted. He never like sleeping a day away. He never understood how Kai could sleep in so late on his days off.

Xiumin chuckled, amused, "Then why do you look sad?"

"It's night already. Why did you let me sleep through the whole day?" Chen complained, "You know I don't like it."

Xiumin ruffled his hair, "You needed the rest." He pressed his hand against Chen's brow, "Your fever's down. See? Sleep is good for you."

Chen sighed and nodded, still not happy but figured there was nothing he could do about it now. He rubbed his stomach, "I'm hungry."

Xiumin grinned, "Good because dinner is ready."

* * *

Xiumin observed Chen as he ate. Chen had been deep in thought throughout most of dinner, only giving one-word answers when Xiumin tried to engage him in a conversation. It was never difficult between them. They could talk all night or just sit in a comfortable silence. It never required effort. He worried Chen still held a little anger towards him, "Chen, do you want me to leave?"

Chen looked up at that question, "What?" Then shook his head, vigorously, "No! Why?" He deflated, "Do you want to go?"

"Of course not! It's just that you haven't said much since you woke up." Xiumin explained.

"I'm sorry," Chen worried. He put his plate down and lean back against the couch, "I was just thinking about something."

Xiumin smiled at his uncertain expression, "Can I help?"

Chen shrugged, "I don't even know if it was real. When I was asleep, I thought I heard you and the others talking. It sounded very real but I…" He sighed loudly, "I don't know."

Xiumin moved to sit next to Chen and put his arm around him, "Do you want it to be real?" He smiled when Chen shrugged like a little boy, "If I told you, it was real, would you angry with me?" Chen turned to him and shook his head, earnestly, "But it would mean, I let them in without your permission."

Chen leaned his head on Xiumin's shoulder, "You don't need my permission. This is your home as well." Then he sat up quickly and turned to face Xiumin again, "Does that mean they were here?" Xiumin slowly nodded, trying to read Chen's expression as he did. He wasn't angry. He was confused. What happened that day was still so fresh that he didn't know how he should be reacting to his friends' protection and care over him. "They were here because we knew Skyrim would try again. We were right. They attacked but they never touched a hair on your head because we promised they would never touch you again. We all made that promise."

Chen's eyes filled with tears as he thought about his family, "Am I a bad person for being angry still?"

"Aw…Chen." Xiumin hugged him tight, "How can you be a bad person? The fact that I'm here proves you're a good person. The fact that you're upset for being angry proves how kind-hearted you are. Why are you feeling bad for how you feel? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

Chen cried harder, "I don't want to feel this way. I don't know what I did." He pushed back, "Can you tell me what I did wrong? Why didn't they trust me?"

Xiumin took him by the head, "Listen to me carefully. You did nothing wrong. It was already a heated-up situation with our battle at the citadel, then Chanyeol got hurt. We were worried because we couldn't contact you and then when we saw the screen, it all came down on us. We reacted badly." He made sure Chen looked him straight in the eyes, "It was all us. You're the one who was hurt by it all." Xiumin smiled at him, sadly, "I knew you would feel this way. That's why I came out here. You're too good."

Chen shook his head, "I was very mean yesterday."

Xiumin chuckled at the little boy expression, like he was about to get into trouble, "It's okay. They understand."

Chen then leaned forward and whispered, "Did you know there are two people in the front of the house?"

Xiumin choked back a laugh. His friend was always so cute when he was sick, "Do you know who they are?" Chen shook his head.

* * *

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were sitting on the porch, eavesdropping on the conversation happening inside. Their heart ached at how conflicted Chen was. Xiumin was right. Chen had unconditional trust in them and that's why this hurt so much. He didn't understand why this was happening to him. They shot up when the door opened and disappeared under the house. One would think the boys' powers were super-speed.

Xiumin smiled when the boys disappeared. "We were trained well. Boys! Come in."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol reluctantly crawled out from under the house, "We were really quiet." Chanyeol worried they were going to be ordered to leave.

"Does he want us to leave?"

Xiumin grinned, shaking his head, "He doesn't want you to catch a cold so he told me to tell you to come in." Baekhyun's eyes widened, "But don't get too happy. He's in his room and he's not coming out to talk to you."

"Oh…" Chanyeol deflated.

Baekhyun smiled sadly, "He's still watching over us."

"I don't think it's possible for him to stop."

* * *

The three rangers sat in the lounge room after finishing off the food Xiumin had made. "You don't need to stay out here with us." Baekhyun told Xiumin, "We can take care of ourselves."

Xiumin smiled, "Don't worry. He's getting better." He jumped when Luhan's voice came over the comms.

"_You haven't sent me results in hours!" _Luhan complained.

Xiumin sighed, "Luhan, do you think I wouldn't have called you if anything was wrong?"

"_I wasn't there today. I didn't get to see him. It takes ten seconds to scan him!"_

"Luhan, if you're that worried, come up here."

"_He doesn't want to see me. I'm the one who stuffed up."_

"You're also the one who cleared him, which is more than what we've done." Baekhyun told him, "He let us in the house. He'll let you come in."

"_He's been generous enough today. I don't want him to feel like he's being pressured. Just send me his latest results!" _Luhan ordered.

Xiumin rolled his eyes, exasperated, "Fine." He grabbed the scanner and headed to the bedroom, gently knocking on the door before entering, "Chen?"

Chen looked up from the book he was reading and smiled tiredly at his friend, "Are they okay?"

Xiumin smiled and nodded, "They're fine." He held up the scanner, "Luhan's orders."

"_Don't tell him that!" _Xiumin had to muffle his chuckle at Luhan's voice in his ear.

Chen gave a loud sigh, "Fine!" He huffed, "Only because I know he won't sleep tonight if he doesn't get the results."

* * *

Back at base, Luhan couldn't help but smile at Chen's comment. Always thinking of others no matter what the situation is, "How is he, Xiumin?" He asked softly, wishing he was there to help take care of their friend.

* * *

Xiumin smiled sadly at Luhan's voice as he scanned Chen, "Luhan worries about you. You know how loyal he is. He blames himself."

"_Xiumin! I only asked how he is! Stop talking about me. He doesn't know I can hear him. It's not right!"_

"What do you mean?" Chen asked, confused. All of them acted the same way. It's not any one person's fault.

"He's the one who found your clone when he scanned for your life signature. He blames himself for not being more thorough in his search for you." Xiumin explained.

"_Shut up, Xiumin!"_

"It's not his fault. He was just doing his job." Chen sighed, tired of thinking of what happened, "It was everyone's choice to believe what they saw or not. He didn't tell them how to think."

* * *

Luhan shook his head. _Always knows what we're thinking._ "That's enough, Xiumin. I'm going to cut communication if you don't stop." He wouldn't and he knew Xiumin knew it as well but it was a warning to Xiumin end the conversation with Chen. He read the results of Chen's scan, relieved to see that his temperature and blood pressure were at healthier levels. _"How is everyone?" _Luhan was surprised at the quiet question. Despite what he told Xiumin, he continued listening.

* * *

Xiumin put down the scanner and sat on Chen's bed, "Everyone is fine. We feel bad for what we did to you but that's our problem to solve, not yours."

"_Tell him to take care of himself. If he's not ready to forgive us then don't. We can deal with it." _Xiumin smirked at the voice in his ear; _cut off connection. Yeah, right! _"Don't worry about us. Do what you feel is right. We can deal with our side."

"How? If I don't forgive everyone, how can you deal with it?" Chen worried.

Xiumin sighed in time with Luhan, "Stop worrying about us!" _"Stop worrying about us!"_

Chen pouted, "I can't help it!" He folded his arms, sulking at being scalded, "You're mean!"

Luhan burst out laughing, _"Is he pouting? I wish we had a camera on him. I miss his whining."_

Xiumin ruffled Chen's hair, "Go to sleep."

"No!" Chen said, defiantly, "You let me sleep the whole day. I'm not tired."

"_Not according to these readouts. He's exhausted." _Luhan contradicted Chen's words.

Xiumin shook his head at Chen, "You can barely keep your eyes open. Your tired."

"Am not!" Chen argued, even as his eyelids threatened to close, "I'm not!"

Xiumin tucked the blanket around Chen's shoulders, "Yes, you are." He whispered as he helped Chen to lie down, chuckling when Chen mumbled a soft 'am not' before turning onto his side and falling fast asleep. Xiumin quietly closed the door, grinning, "What happened to cutting off communication?" He teased Luhan.

"_Shut up." _

Xiumin chuckled, "Hand over your shift, Luhan. You need to rest as well."

"_You rest up too."_

* * *

Suho and the rest of the team at the base, stood around the table in the science lab. On it was the device from the Skyrim Empire. The Skyrim General told them what he knew. It didn't take much for their psys to probe his mind. "This device can take power but as far as the General knows, it still can't be transferred to another being."

"So, what's the use to them?" Sehun asked.

"Aside from weakening our army, one soldier at a time…" Kris shrugged at the inefficiency of the device.

"They targeted Chen. They want his powers, specifically." D.O reminded them.

"Why Chen?" Kai asked, trying to make sense of the mess.

Luhan looked around the table and winced, "Could it be as simple as…power?"

"What do you mean?" Tao didn't understand, "How does Chen's power give them power?"

Lay caught onto what Luhan was saying, "Not power as in control but electricity."

"That simple?" D.O was skeptical.

"Well, if you think about it. We have unlimited source of power but they don't. Keeping their ships powered up there can't be easy." Luhan explained.

"So, they're harnessing Chen's power?" Suho slowly nodded, knowing if they were able to take Chen's powers at it's full potential then the electricity could be unlimited but… "Why target Chen? There are lots of other, more easier targets."

"Not one as powerful as Chen. They've probably tried others and realised their powers are limited. There's a reason why we're as good as we are and it's not just because we're a team. It's because our powers are different to others." Kris told them. It was true. Having a psychic element along with their powers made them almost invincible.

"If it's as simple as power that means, they're running low and getting desperate. This could be our chance to take them out." Suho looked around at his team, "I'm going to take this to our General and decide what to do."

"Do you think we can finally end this war?" Kai asked. They fell silent as they thought about the idea of peace on their planet.

* * *

Chen smiled at the suns' rays shining through the curtains in his room. He loved the morning suns and this was the first time he felt good since this all started. He knew it was because he had his big brother back. As long as Xiumin was around, everything was okay. Chen pushed himself up when someone knocked at his door. He smiled, expecting Xiumin to poke his head in.

"Good morning." Baekhyun said, hesitantly. Chen's smile faded. He didn't know what to do. Where was Xiumin? Why wasn't he here? Baekhyun could tell Chen was on the verge of a panic. "Xiumin told me to come get you. Breakfast is ready."

"Oh…" Chen frowned. Xiumin promised he wouldn't do this. He said he wouldn't force him to talk to the others.

"He just asked me to come get you. I'll leave you alone now."

"Wait!" Chen called out before Baekhyun could leave. He didn't know why he called Baekhyun back. Maybe it was the hurt he saw in Baekhyun's eyes. "I…" He sighed, trying to think of something to say, "I…"

Baekhyun gave a sad smile, "It's okay. Thanks for trying." He said closing the door, gently, which took a lot of effort because he was pissed off at Xiumin for telling him to wake Chen. He stormed up to Xiumin, "You know, you may have just made the situation worse between us and that's saying something because the situation was already hell!"

"Sssh!" Chanyeol admonished him, "This house isn't big or soundproof."

"He couldn't even form a sentence!" Baekhyun hissed.

Xiumin just smiled, "He tried to, didn't he?"

"Yes, but was unsuccessful because he's not ready to forgive me and you shouldn't have sent me in there."

"Calm down, Baekhyun." Xiumin shook his head as he plated the eggs and sausages, "The fact that he's trying tells you he wants to forgive you. It won't be long. Be patient and do as I say and we'll chip through that wall he's put up."

"How are you so sure about everything?" Chanyeol asked. So far, Xiumin's been right.

"I told you. Chen trusts us all unconditionally. That's a trust that is stronger than a diamond. It can't be broken by a mistake, no matter how big that mistake is." Xiumin put Chen's plate on the coffee table. "I'll go get him this time."

"Just take it in with you. He doesn't want to eat with us." Baekhyun begged.

Xiumin smiled and shook his head, "He doesn't like staying in his room all day. He'll come out."

* * *

Xiumin wanted to laugh at the 'unimpressed' look, Chen had. He was little boy being told he couldn't have dessert without eating his vegetables first. The sunlight coming through the window only enhanced how young Chen was. The team all agreed that Chen was the most mature of their team out of the younger members but was also the most child-like in his expressions. He was quiet and yet had the loudest voice. He took care of them but at the same time liked being taken care of and whined the most. Something that drove their leader crazy and yet because of Chen's protective nature, it was always tolerated. Upon thinking about Chen, Xiumin realised that even the smallest doubt that day was ridiculous. Chen would give his life for any of them in a second. He would never ignore a call for help. "If you told me that only one sun rose this morning, I would believe you, without a second's thought."

Chen's expression turned to confusion, forgetting about his annoyance at Xiumin, "What are you talking about? We have three suns and they always rise together."

"It's how much I trust you. It's how much I believe in our friendship. It's more real to me than any fact of this world." Xiumin sat on the bed and picked up his hand, "I promise you; I will never doubt you again and I will never give you reason to doubt how much your trust means to me."

Chen tilted his head at his brother, "Why are you suddenly so sentimental? You don't need to convince me. You know I trust you more than anyone on this planet."

Xiumin nodded, "I know because your trust is unconditional." It was a reason why Xiumin was extra protective of Chen. He worried that Chen may give that trust too easily and get hurt. They've already hurt him once. If he was hurt by someone that wasn't on the team, the effects could be catastrophic. "And that's why this hurt more than any bullet could."

Chen sighed and turned to look out the window, "Do you remember why I insisted on building this house out here?"

"Because if you had to sleep in the barracks with people you didn't trust, you would never sleep." Xiumin remembered Chen's words.

Chen nodded, smiling at the trees outside his window, "But it's been so long since I've felt that way. I could sleep at the base because I know there are eleven brothers who have my back. I choose to stay out here now because I like the peace of the forest." He turned to Xiumin, "That feeling hasn't changed. I still trust everyone. I yelled and screamed at them because I hated that I still trusted them. I hate that I can't talk to Baekhyun even though I still trust him. I couldn't think of what to say to him." Tears started to form, "You promised me you wouldn't force me to talk to them. I don't like being uncomfortable with them, Xiumin. I know it hurts them when I'm like this. I don't want to hurt them anymore."

Xiumin wondered if he was wrong. Chen wasn't going to leave his room this morning, "You're not the one hurting them, Chen. We hurt because of what we did. We did this to ourselves. Please stop feeling like you're responsible for how we feel. Even if you don't talk to us, you're not hurting us. I told you to take your time. Do what makes you comfortable. If you don't want to leave your room today, then don't. I'll go get your breakfast." Xiumin got up but Chen grabbed him, glaring.

"You know I don't like staying in my room all day!" The mood in the room changed and it made Xiumin laugh. He was right after all.

"Okay, I'll go and kick Baekhyun and Chanyeol out then." Xiumin grinned cheekily.

"You know that's not what I want!" Chen growled, "I can sit in the same room as them and still ignore them."

Xiumin chuckled and held out his hand, "Let's go then, Chennie Chennie."

"Why are you deliberately doing things you know I don't like? I don't like that name." Chen started complaining as he let himself get pulled off the bed.

"You like it when I call you that. You just don't like the others doing it." Xiumin reminded him. Xiumin was the only person on this planet allowed to call Chen, Chennie Chennie. Suho tried it once and received a day's worth of whining. He never did it again. Baekhyun and Chanyeol ended up with so much static that they shocked anybody they touched. Kai and Sehun stayed in hiding after they tried because Chen threatened to overload all of their devices. It was only after Suho insisted the boys apologise and told Chen he wasn't allowed to follow through with his threat.

"But you're not allowed to call me that in front of the others. They laugh at me when you do it." Chen sulked as he walked into the living room. Immediately, Xiumin and Chen were on guard. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were standing at the door. Baekhyun had his weapons drawn while Chanyeol produced a fireball. "What's going on?" Xiumin pulled Chen behind him as he readied his power. Chen was about to do the same but Xiumin stopped him, "Don't. You're not strong enough yet."

"But…"

"Stay here." Xiumin ordered him before walking towards the front door. He tapped his comm, ready to call in whatever this was.

"Don't bother. They've cut off our comms."

"What are they?" Chanyeol stepped away from the door for Xiumin to get a better look. Xiumin stepped out onto the porch but that was as far as he could go. A force field of some sort cut them off from the rest of the forest, "What the hell?" Beyond the shield was a new General from the Skyrim empire. Xiumin stood, as if impatient, "How many Generals does your Queen need?" He waved his hand at the blue and white cyborg, "Don't answer. It's not enough because no matter how many she sends our way; we'll send you back in pieces." He frowned at how much effort it took him to speak. Turning to Baekhyun, who was now on the porch with him, he realised Baekhyun was feeling the same way he was.

"Don't get cocky, Ranger! You don't know what's happening to you. Can't you feel the air getting thin in there?"

Chanyeol looked around at the shield and then turned back to find Chen looking like he was going to pass out, "Chen!" He ran in and quickly sat Chen down before he could fall. "Don't move around. We're losing air."

"They're here for me again."

Chanyeol didn't need to answer. The General outside called out his demands, "Send out the Scorpion and we will let you all live."

"Are they stupid or just…" Chanyeol rolled his eyes, "Never mind, they're just stupid."

Chen chuckled at Chanyeol's expression, "They're not that stupid. They know they can't beat us in combat so they trap us instead." His breathing became laboured, "It's not a bad plan."

Chanyeol pulled out his datapad and tapped the screen, "According to the readings, we still have an hour's worth of air left. Suho or someone will be here in that time. We just need to wait…" He frowned when Xiumin's voice reached their ears from outside, _"Don't come over today. Chen's still very angry." _

Chen's head spun around to see Xiumin looking ready to murder someone. "If you think help is coming, think again." The General told them.

Chen growled. He hated how the Skyrim kept using them against each other. "I'm sick of this." He used Chanyeol as a crutch to stand.

"What are you doing?"

"Get ready to take them out as soon as the shield drops." Chen ordered as they made their way to the porch.

"Chen, you can't use…"

"You know I can take down the machine that's generating the shield." Chen told Xiumin.

Xiumin nodded and sighed, "I know. I was hoping there would be another way."

"Are you boys ready?" Chen asked them as he readied his energy.

As much as the General had confidence in his plan and the device creating the shield, he felt a sudden fear that they had underestimated the rangers again. "Give up, Scorpion. Your powers will be ours."

Chen shook his head, smirking, "You have no idea, the extent of our powers. Of my powers. You shouldn't play with things you don't understand." Chen reached out, his palm just a few centimetres short of the shield. He closed his eyes and followed the current generating the shield to its source. It was coming from a ship in orbit. Chen had to admit, he was surprised at how sophisticated the design was. The Skyrim were a race of scientists and soldiers but they lacked strategy. Therefore, Skyrim couldn't invade but EXO'lians couldn't rid their planet of them completely. Chen sent a message to the ship controlling the shield and as quickly as it was generated, it dissipated. Chen dropped his hand and stepped back, feeling drained. "Chen!" Xiumin grabbed him but Chen pulled his arm away.

"Take care of them first." Chen nodded at the army outside their house.

Xiumin did but frowned when he saw that the army didn't move. He turned to Chanyeol who was chuckling, "Good move, Baekhyun. I don't know why you don't do this every time we fight." He did know why. His best friend hated using his psychic abilities because when he was young, he watched his dad being mind-controlled by a psy to kill his family. Baekhyun saw the struggle in his dad's eyes and he walked towards him with a knife. If the military sniper hadn't shot the psy through the head, Baekhyun wouldn't be here. "Of course, they're kind of easy pickings now. It's not really a fair fight."

"What have you done to my borgs!?" The General demanded.

"I took away the light in their minds. They think they're blind." Baekhyun called out and then tapped his comms, "Suho, are you hearing this now?"

"_Kris and Luhan are on their way." _

Chanyeol looked up and grinned at men floating above them, "A little late, aren't you?"

Luhan looked ready to murder someone, "Put me down, Kris. I have score to settle." He hated that he was fooled by the clone and he hated that they tried to trick them again today, "I'm sick and tired of your tricks!" Luhan used his telepathy, yanking the weapons out of Skyrim army's hands and slamming them into a pile against a tree.

Chen watched in horror as the cyborgs were pulled off the ground by invisible nooses. Their fingers grabbed at their necks but couldn't find the rope cutting their air off. "Luhan?" He called weakly, pushing himself off the door frame, "Stop." The soldiers, including the General, were thrashing around like rag dolls. "Luhan!" Chen tried to call louder but Luhan looked possessed. He grabbed Xiumin, "Stop him. This isn't him. Stop him before it's too late."

"Kris!" Xiumin called out, "Order Luhan to stop!"

Kris, who was watching from above, shook his head. His expression was as cold as Xiumin's ice, "Do you know what they have planned for Chen?" Kris growled, "They want to use him as a power conduit! If they can't take his powers, they will hook him up and drain him!" He turned to Chen, "We're not giving them that chance. We're taking them down today!"

"Kris." Chen leaned against the wooden rail, "Luhan! This is a war. We're soldiers. So are they! They follow orders, just like us. If you kill them like this, its murder! Don't do this because of me, please!" Chen watched Luhan struggle with himself, "Lu ge ge," Chen used the name he reserved for his older brothers. It was from a language on a planet called Earth. It was an affectionate way of referring to a big brother. Chen took to it but only liked to use it with Luhan and Lay. They were gentle and kind and Chen thought the title suited them perfectly. "I know you were listening on the comms last night. You were watching over me. You can let them go. I know you'll never let them hurt me. I'm safe as long as I have my brothers but I need all of you! How can you protect me behind bars?!"

Luhan pulled his powers back and the Skyrim army dropped to the ground with a thud, unconscious. He turned to Chen who was smiling at him, tired. Without a word, Luhan rushed up to his little brother and pulled him into his arms, "You're safe. I promise."

"I know." Chen hugged him back.

Two trucks arrived and the rest of Team XII jumped out of the vehicle leading it, "Are you all okay?" Suho called out as he gestured to the soldiers to detain the Skyrim. "Take them back to base and lock them up."

Luhan pulled back when he felt heat coming through his uniform, "Lets get you back inside."

Chen shook his head, "Are you okay now?"

Luhan chuckled, "I should be asking you that."

"I've never seen you so angry."

Luhan smiled sadly, "Stop worrying about me. Let's go inside. I think our leader wants a report." He led the exhausted Scorpion into the house and laid him on the couch, "Lay." The healer was right behind him.

"What happened?" Lay placed a hand against Chen's forehead and sent his energy through his body and mind.

"Lay ge ge." Chen mumbled without opening his eyes. He let a relaxing breath, as if coming back from a hard day of training, which is probably how Chen was feeling, only ten times worse.

"He used his powers to take down the shield they put around the house." Baekhyun explained.

Suho turned to Kris, "You want to explain why you weren't responding. Your comm seems to be working fine."

Luhan looked at Kris, guiltily. He had convinced Kris to let him handle the intruders, "I…"

"The device they were using to disrupt our comms must have had some residual effects. The comms were working intermittently." Xiumin explained. He knew Chen wouldn't want Kris or Luhan to get disciplined for this. It could mark their exemplary military records.

"Really." Suho didn't believe him for a second. He knew the team too well.

"No other reason why your 2iC wouldn't answer your call, right?" Baekhyun gave Suho the nudge they needed for him to accept the excuse.

"I guess not." Kris and Luhan looked at each other in relief when it seemed that Suho would be letting the matter go, "How is he, Lay?"

"He's drained. He needs time to recover his energy." Lay smiled when Chen called his name again, "I'm here." He brushed back Chen's hair, "Go to sleep." He had to chuckle when Chen opened his eyes instead, "Your definition of sleep is very different to mine."

"I sleep with my eyes open." Chanyeol grinned, making them all laugh.

"Are you all laughing at me?" Chen tried to sit but his head started pounding. He closed his eyes, "My head hurts."

"Your body is not happy with you. You're drained." Lay warned him, "I need you to rest. And I mean a real rest; not one where you're lying awake worried about everyone around you."

Chen pouted, "Were you listening last night as well? I only felt Luhan."

Lay looked up at Luhan, confused. Luhan shrugged, "I was talking to Xiumin on the comms."

"He was eavesdropping. Very naughty." Chen complained, softly.

D.O chuckled, "Go to sleep, Chen."

Chen pushed himself up and pulled his legs over the side of the couch, so abruptly that Lay had to jump out of the way, "Every time someone says go to sleep, you do the opposite!" He complained.

"Stay awake." They all turned to the Luminant and collectively rolled their eyes at him. He shrugged, "Just thought I'd test out Lay's hypothesis."

Chen blinked as he looked around the room. He took in each member, "You can't all sleep here. This house wasn't built for twelve."

Suho grinned, as he knelt in front of him, "You really should sleep."

Lay's hands went up in the air in exasperation when Chen stood up from the couch, "Stop telling him to sleep. It's clearly not working!"

"Where is his energy coming from?" Sehun asked, confused.

"Kai, follow him." Xiumin ordered when Chen started towards the small kitchen.

Kai did as he was told, "Wae?" He asked as he jumped every time Chen stumbled, "Can't I just pick him up and throw him into bed."

"Wow! I didn't know you were so aggressive, Kai!" Baekhyun bounced his eyebrows at him. Kai shook his head as he continued following Chen.

Chen looked in the fridge, "I'm hungry. I didn't get my breakfast. The stupid Skyrim interrupted it." Kai grinned at how cute Chen sounded. Chen closed his fridge and looked around the room, "I think I need to clean up."

"Is he losing his mind?" Tao asked, "Where is his energy coming from?"

The older members knew what was happening. They've seen it happen before the three youngest joined them. Whenever Chen exhausted himself on a mission, he would tap into his energy reserve and when that happened, Chen couldn't shut down until the energy was depleted. The first time it happened, Chen hit his head on the corner of a table. The team learned their lesson after that. They made sure someone was always following Chen until…

"Woah!" Kai was caught by surprise when Chen suddenly collapsed. He reached out in time to stop Chen from hitting the ground but was pulled to the wooden floor by his dead weight, "Somebody help! Chen!" He called as he turned Chen onto his back, "Chen!"

"He's not going to wake up even if a truck drives through his house." D.O told him as he helped Kai lift him up and carry him back to the couch, "He's out."

Lay sent energy into Chen's chest, "I gave you energy before because I didn't want you to tap into your reserve. I didn't give it to you so you can use it as well as your reserve!"

"Lay, I seriously doubt he can hear you." Luhan said cheekily.

"He doesn't seem angry anymore." Tao pointed out in a small, hesitant voice.

"That's because he's too tired to think with his head." Xiumin knelt at Chen's head, resting his forearms on the arm of the couch, "He's already forgiven you. His head just needs to catch up with his heart. Isn't that right, Chen?" Chen mumbled something unintelligible as if in answer. "Have good dreams." Xiumin whispered.

"We need to get back to base." Suho got them back onto official business, "I need to keep the Generals up to date. They're planning an attack."

"So, we are finally hitting back." Baekhyun let out a long breath, "It's about time."

"Once the mission is planned to the second, we'll be briefed." Suho leaned over the side of the couch and brushed aside Chen's hair. Out of all the team members, he tended to treat Chen like a little boy when he was ill. Most people got irritable or quiet when they were sick but Chen would become child-like. "Get better soon." He ordered in a whisper before pushing himself back up, "Who's staying today?"

"I think Luhan should. He keeps asking me for scans anyway so he might as well stay and watch over him." Xiumin wanted him to stay but not for that reason. Luhan needed to talk to someone about what happened earlier.

"That's a good idea. I'm going to set up the scanner and line. He won't be waking up for a few days so he'll need fluids. I'll leave the bags here." Lay turned to Luhan, "You know how to change it?"

Luhan nodded, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"I'll come by each day to keep him in a healing trance. I don't want him waking up earlier than he should." Lay sent calming images into Chen's mind, messages that he knew helped Chen relax. He had asked each member to tell him about places or things that keeps them calm and comfortable for this reason.

"Well, we got to stay a night, so we probably should get back to duty." Baekhyun didn't want to leave. He didn't feel like he had resolved anything between himself and Chen but he couldn't be selfish. The entire team was worried about Chen.

"Kai, Sehun, why don't you two stay?" Suho thought strategically. If the empire was stupid enough to send more people, Kai and Sehun were good defensive soldiers. "Besides, he worries too much about you too. If he can feel you're both around, he'd rest easier."

D.O smiled sadly, "I don't understand our reaction that day. We know him so well."

"Fear of almost losing Chanyeol." Kris answered, shrugging, "It's the only explanation I have. We weren't thinking logically."

"Let's not dwell on that any longer. Chen seems to be trying to move on, so should we." Suho looked around the room, "Team XII is still a family Chen's fighting for."

Baekhyun nodded, "Yeah, let's go back to base and show Skyrim the power of twelve."

"Good. Let's go!"

* * *

Kai and Sehun stayed outside to keep watch over the property.

Luhan sat on the couch perpendicular to Chen's. He smiled as Chen's voice entered his mind, _Lu ge ge. _

Xiumin handed Luhan a plate of the breakfast he had made earlier. "You want to talk about what happened earlier? You're one of the most level-headed soldiers I know. That wasn't you." Xiumin sat down next to Luhan.

Luhan shook his head, "I was angry. After we cut off the comms last night, Kris and I went to interrogate the Skyrim General. He spoke about Chen like he was a power generator and that was it. He said they knew how to trigger Chen's powers and they would torture him for the rest of his life, draining him but not so much that he couldn't recover. They would give him time to regenerate his powers and then drain him again."

Mist came out of Xiumin's mouth as he breathed out his anger, "If you told me this before, I would've helped you."

"I was so angry. The whole night, I kept picturing them torturing Chen until I was lost in getting revenge." Luhan kept his eyes on Chen, assuring himself that Chen was safe and ridding himself of his nightmares from last night. "I thought I would never hear him call me Lu ge ge again. That's what broke through to me. He only ever called me that when he was scared. I scared him."

"He was scared for you." Xiumin turned to Luhan, "We all mean something different to Chen. You've always been the one he turned to when he was scared. You've always made him feel like he could do anything. It's the calmness and confidence you give off. Seeing you lose control like that scared him."

"It won't happen again." Luhan promised, "Chen was right. I can't protect him if I'm in prison." Chen turned onto his side, curling up. Luhan put down his plate and rubbed his own arms, only now realising that the temperature had dropped.

"Hey, Xiumin! Stop playing with the temperature." Kai called from outside the cabin.

Xiumin blinked, "Sorry!" He had unconsciously used his powers, "I think I'm angrier than I'm letting show." He got up, "I'll go get a blanket for him."

Luhan nodded, chuckling. Xiumin was a good big brother. It was rare for him to lose control of his powers but there were times Xiumin's protective instincts kicked in and Chen was usually the reason for it. Xiumin came back with the quilt and laid it gently over his little brother. "I think his fever is down."

"Yeah, Lay would've put some medication in the bag." Luhan told him, "Or your powers brought it down." He added cheekily.

"I could've created snowstorm, but I have self-control." Xiumin growled at Luhan's teasing.

* * *

It was quiet for the rest of the day at the base. The Skyrim didn't attack again, anywhere. They wouldn't be so stupid unless they were really getting desperate. Suho studied Skyrim's ship designs. It was sophisticated. It would've been decades before EXO scientists came up with anything this complex. Now, with actual ships to study, the scientists were getting very close to designing their own ships; ones made to respond to each soldiers power. Chanyeol was sitting in a simulator right now to test if their designs needed changes. "Woohooo!" Chanyeol cheered as the ship took of into space, "This is so cool! I bags the first ship!"

Suho shook his head, leaning over to speak into the microphone, "Focus, Chanyeol. Use you powers."

"You take the fun out of everything, Suho." Chanyeol groaned, "What do I do?"

Suho let the scientist take over, "Just concentrate your powers into your hands, the controls will absorb it and transfer it to your weapons system." She sat back from the microphone and mumbled, "I hope."

"Yah! I heard that! I better not blow myself up, otherwise I'm coming back to haunt you, Doc!" Chanyeol concentrated his powers the same way he would if he were fighting one to one. He felt the controls suck against his palms, making them tingle, "I think it's working."

Kris walked into the room them, holding a report. He frowned at Chanyeol on the screen, "Was it the best idea to let our most immature soldier do the test run?" He asked. It just blurted out, as did a lot of things in Team XII. Tended to happen because they were a bunch of boys.

"Hey, I can hear you, you know!" Chanyeol complained.

"I wasn't trying to whisper." Kris grinned at Suho and handed him the report. "Our scientists reverse engineered the Skyrim device. It can take our powers but a soul without a body disappears quickly, so unless they can find a way of transferring it into a body, the powers will go along with the soul."

"So, this device will kill us." Suho summarised, "Why use it on Chen if it couldn't hold the powers for long enough?"

Kris shrugged, "Maybe they have a way to use the power as electricity before it dissipates. It scared him, how close the device came to Chen, "We need to destroy their research on this. It's too dangerous."

"If our mission is a success, we won't need to. The Skyrim will be gone or destroyed, depending on their choice." Suho and Kris jumped at the sound of an explosion high above them.

"Holy crap! Was that me?" Chanyeol's face was red from excitement.

The scientist was shocked and turned to Suho, "Sir, we made sure the skies were clear before testing."

Kris tapped his badge, "Baekhyun," Baekhyun was manning the primary control room, "What was that Chanyeol just shot down?"

"_Sir, it was a Skyrim scout ship. It was in stealth mode but our scanners picked it up. I sent a warning message for it to leave our airspace."_

"What was the reply?"

"_It didn't. I blocked its communications before it could send a message back to the mother ship. Then it exploded."_

"What are the…"

"_Wait…did you say, Chanyeol shot it down? How? His power can't reach that far into the atmosphere!"_

"He's testing our new ship using the simulator. Everything was fake except the weapons. It seems our ships will be amplifying our powers." Suho looked at the scientist, impressed. "How long until we have enough ships for Team XII to take the fight into space?"

"Our engineers will start building tomorrow. Here's the timeline." She handed Suho the schedule.

"Almost 12 cycles." Suho nodded, "We'll need to be patient and we'll need to keep a low profile." He leaned down to speak into the mic, "No more testing for you, Chanyeol. You're too high profile. We'll get Sehun or Kai to test it."

"_You're no fun!"_

"Get out of there, Chanyeol." Suho ordered.

* * *

It was getting late. Xiumin let Kai and Sehun take the rooms. He didn't want to leave Chen's side and neither did Luhan. They were talking quietly about what Kris told them about the new fleet of ships they were building. It sounded like ground-breaking technology. Chanyeol almost talked their ears off about how he took down a scout ship by pure luck. "I don't know why they let our most destructive member behind the first test run." Luhan chuckled.

Chen started tossing in his sleep. His head jerked from side to side as a nightmare started. The whimper that came from him stabbed through Luhan's heart. He got up and sat on the edge of couch, "Chen?" He picked up Chen's hand and held it tight, "You're safe." He combed his fingers through Chen's hair, "I'm here."

"Lu ge ge…" Chen gasped, breathlessly, "It wasn't…me. I wasn't there."

Angry tears came to Luhan's eyes, knowing Chen was reliving the day they accused him of taking a joyride, "I know. It was a clone. I was stupid."

Xiumin watched from the other couch. He wanted to comfort Chen, but Luhan needed to do this. It was his chance help Chen the way he should've that day.

Chen opened his eyes but the glaze told Luhan that he was still trapped in his nightmare, "No one believes me." Luhan saw the fear in Chen's eyes. The fear that he was losing his family. Was this how Chen felt that day? He was showing anger but inside he was a scared little boy who was losing his family for the second time in his life.

"I believe you, Chen. I'll always believe you." Luhan brushed away the tear that dropped. He didn't like crying in front of his brothers.

"Are you going to leave me?" Chen asked in a small voice.

Luhan shook his head, vigorously, "Never. I'll never leave you. None of us will."

Chen reached up and pulled himself into Luhan's arms, "You promise?"

Luhan closed his eyes and basked at being able to provide comfort to his brother, "I promise."

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Chen asked him, innocently, not knowing where he was.

Xiumin chuckled at Luhan's confused expression, "You know how he is when he's sick."

Luhan sighed, "Looks like I won't be getting much sleep tonight. Help me."

Xiumin supported Chen so Luhan could sit behind him. He lowered the now sleeping Chen, so that his head was pillowed on Luhan's lap. "That should keep the nightmares away."

Chen hugged the arm Luhan had rested against his chest. Luhan smiled, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Throughout the night, the nightmares came and went. Luhan could feel Chen tense and tighten his grip on his arm, waking Luhan from his light doze. Soft, assuring words and fingers through his hair was enough to chase the nightmares away. Luhan gave himself a mental note to have Lay stay for the next couple of days. Lay's powers could stop the nightmares altogether and let Chen have a more restful sleep.

* * *

Kai dragged his feet as he emerged from Chen's room, yawning and half asleep. Luhan laughed softly at the Blink, shaking his head, "It's safer to walk with your eyes open."

Kai glared at Luhan but the yawn made it less deadly, "Where's Xiumin and Sehun?"

"Outside, having breakfast and keeping guard." Luhan answered as he pulled out a new bag of fluids and sedative.

"How is he?" Kai rested his forearms on the back of the couch, "He looks much better than he did yesterday."

Luhan hung the new bag of fluids on the pole before readying the sedative to inject into the line. Chen stirred then. He blinked at the man leaning over him. "Good morning." Kai smiled down at him. Chen frowned at how groggy he felt. He turned his head and found Luhan about to inject medicine into his line. _That explains it. _"Luhan." Chen's voice was croaky. He tried to get Luhan's attention but his arms were weak.

"Luhan." Kai called, getting his attention and nodding down at Chen who looked at him, desperately. Luhan paused what he was doing and sat down on the couch, smiling sympathetically at his friend.

"You usually sleep for three days whenever you exhaust your energy."

Chen shook his head at Luhan, "No sleeping potion."

Luhan turned at Kai who looked like he was holding back a laugh, "You don't like to sleep through the day, which means you don't get the rest you need. A sedative doesn't give you a choice."

Chen pouted and shook his head again, "It makes me foggy. I can't wake up when I have nightmares."

Luhan sighed, "And you have a lot of nightmares."

"But you won't sleep without the sedatives." Kai pointed out, "Lay is going to be annoyed when he gets here and finds you awake."

Chen added a frown to his pout, "I don't want to sleep!"

* * *

Xiumin was in the middle of a conversation with their youngest about piloting the new ships when they heard Chen's whine. They grinned at each other. This is something they were used to which meant Chen was more and more himself as the days passed. "Aren't you going to talk to him? He only listens to you when he's like this?"

Xiumin shook his head, "Luhan can handle it. He knows how to talk to Chen. If I walk in there now, Chen will latch onto me and they won't get the chance to help him."

Sehun nodded, "You're a good big brother."

"You know, he's not really angry at you, Tao or Kai. He always thinks you're still young and just need time to learn." Xiumin laughed at Sehun's expression. He was offended and yet relieved that he was off the hook.

* * *

Luhan smiled and put the lid back on the syringe, then used his telekinesis to send it to the bin. Kai grinned at Chen, "It's gone!" Chen looked at him, still unsure if this was just a trick, "It is. It's in the bin." Kai confirmed. He felt like he was talking to his sister's son.

Luhan tapped Chen's arm with is finger, getting his attention, "I don't want you to get stuck in a nightmare either."

Chen whispered, "It scares me."

Luhan nodded, "I know. You're scared that you're losing your family. I felt it last night when you kept latching onto me every time you had a nightmare, like you were scared I would disappear."

"But we're you're family. You'll never lose us." Kai reached over and gripped his shoulder, "I was scared you would push us away."

Chen frowned, unimpressed, "I tried to! But you're all so stubborn!"

Luhan and Kai had to hold back their laughs, knowing Chen hated it when they laughed at him. He'd call out to Xiumin if he thought they were laughing at him. "I think it's the other way around. You're stubborn when it comes us. You love us so much you can't even stay angry at us after we wrongly accused you and almost got you killed."

"That was Skyrim, not you." Chen corrected, softly.

"Are you hungry?" Luhan changed the subject, "Maybe if we get some food into you, we can take that off your wrist." He pointed the band around Chen's wrist.

Chen narrowed his eyes at offending object, "Why is it there? I wasn't asleep for that long!"

"Lay said you would sleep for three days but typical you, always going against doctor's orders." Kai grinned at Chen's childish whining.

"Not true!" Chen protested, "Lay's not a doctor!" Luhan only smiled at him affectionately. He missed seeing this side of Chen. Chen's frown deepened at Luhan and Kai's smiles, "What?! Are you laughing at me?"

"No!" Kai quickly denied, "We're not!"

"You are!"

"We're really not." Luhan winced, hoping Chen's next word wasn't going to be…

"Hyung!" Luhan sighed at the call…that.

Outside, Sehun chuckled at Xiumin's frustrated huff, "You know, you could ignore him."

"Really?" Xiumin asked, sarcastically, "Haven't any of you learnt anything in the last five years? It's three simple rules; 1. Don't yell at him, 2. Don't tease him," He shot off the steps, and stormed through the door with Sehun following, "And 3. Don't laugh at him!"

"We didn't!" Kai protested and then gave in, "He looked so cute!"

Xiumin rolled his eyes at Kai and walked around the couch, "Get up and get out of the way!" He said louder and angrier than he needed to because he knew it would placate the 10-year-old on the couch. Luhan jumped and almost tripped over his own feet trying to get out of the way. He glared at Xiumin, knowing the Frost was enjoying the little dramatic theatre he was putting on for Chen. He had to smile, though, at Chen's smug look. "No one is allowed to laugh at you without the risk of me turning them into a popsicle." Chen smiled the smiled they loved the most, the one that reached his eyes, turning them in two crescent moons. They missed that smile. Xiumin chuckled, "Are you hungry?" Chen nodded. "Kai, Sehun, can you guys make something?"

"Yes!" Kai pulled Sehun with him to the kitchen, "I can make some razenberry cakes."

"So, what did Luhan do?" Xiumin asked him, gently.

"He said I don't listen to the doctors, but I do!" Chen insisted, "Lay isn't a doctor." He whispered as if it were a secret. Xiumin looked up at Luhan who was stifling his laugh with a hand over his mouth. Xiumin couldn't blame him, Chen was too cute.

"You're right but Lay is going to be here soon and he's not going to be happy that you're awake, so you're going to have to make a couple of promises, otherwise, he's going to sedate you." Xiumin laid the cards on the table.

Chen puffed at his hair in frustration, "I have to stay in bed and let him put me to sleep!"

Luhan laughed, "He knows Lay well."

Chen turned his head and chucked his head out proudly, "I know all of you!" He counted off his fingers, "Luhan is smart and confident. Kris looks icy to others but he's a big softy with us. Lay is empathetic. Chanyeol over-reacts to everything and he's the most talented. D.O is responsible and the best cook. Kai is creative. Tao looks tough but he's scared of _everything._" They chuckled at the exaggeration used there, "Sehun is loyal. Xiumin's my hero!" Chen cheered and then his expression saddened, "Suho was too." He added quietly, as he fingered the band on his wrist, remembering another band Suho had placed on him. There was one more member but Chen didn't know what to say about him. What he always thought was no longer true. "Baekhyun cares about all of us more than anything. He makes us laugh because he wishes for us to be happy everyday, but he didn't care that day."

Xiumin wiped away the tear that had escaped Chen's eye, "You're having trouble forgiving them. Why?" Chen shook his head, feeling guilty for holding onto his anger again. "Don't feel bad. Just talk to me."

Chen let the words spill out because he knew Xiumin would stand by him no matter what he said, "They wouldn't listen at all. They didn't even try. They made everything a lie. Their friendship. This team. This family. It all shattered with that punch." The room went quiet as Chen let out all the emotion he's been holding in, "Then Suho put the band on me and it felt like all my insides disappeared. I felt nothing. Everything was gone. Is that how it'll feel if Skyrim takes my powers? Will I just be an empty shell?"

"Hey." Xiumin pulled his shaking friend into his arms, "Why didn't you tell me how scared you were? You know I would never let that happen to you."

"We're here, Chen." Luhan knelt beside him, swiping his hand up and down Chen's back, "I'll chase away your nightmares. All of them."

"If any Skyrim soldier comes near you, I'll teleport you away." Kai promised. He and Sehun had stopped cooking to comfort Chen.

"I'll blow them back to where they came from." Sehun exaggerated, making Chen chuckle between his sniffles.

"You can always count on us to make you laugh." Xiumin hugged him tighter, "You're safe with us."

"What's going on?" A voicec called out from the door. Lay wasn't happy with what he was seeing. Chen was supposed to be asleep, not tired and awake, "Why are you awake?"

Chen pulled away from Xiumin and quickly wiped away his tears, "You're not a doctor. I don't have to listen to you." He was already on the defensive. Lay raised his eyebrows in confusion at the laughter from the others. He noticed they all had wet eyes.

Tilting his head at Chen, Lay ask, "Are you okay?" Chen nodded. He studied Chen's eyes and saw that Chen was scared and worried but also saw how much Chen cared about him and everyone in the room, "Are you having nightmares?" Chen smiled sadly and nodded. Empathetic. That's what Lay was. "Is that why Luhan hasn't given you another dose of the sedatives?"

"It's not Luhan's fault. I wouldn't let him."

Lay grinned, "I seriously doubt you're a match for his telekinesis in your state."

"Yeah, but I'm no match for his cuteness." Luhan admitted, "He begged me and I caved." Chen chuckled at him. Luhan threw his hands up, "See? That's all he has to do and I'll do whatever he asks."

"You're all pushovers." Lay shook his head in mock disappointment as he sat in the seat Xiumin had vacated for him.

Chen grabbed his hand, "Lay ge ge." His eyes begged Lay to not give him another sedative.

"Ah crap!" Lay cursed. The others burst out laughing.

"You're worse than us!" Luhan held his stomach, gasping for breath, "You know the only person immuned to his whine is Suho!"

"Shut up!" Lay sighed, "Can I at least help you relax? You really need to rest properly." He tapped Chen's head, "This mind of your always goes into overdrive when you're ill."

Chen frowned as he rubbed the spot Lay tapped, "But I don't want to sleep."

"You need to sleep at some point." Lay pointed out.

"But the nightmares…"

"I'll keep them away. You know I can." Lay gave the smile that told Chen everything would be fine.

"Yeah, Lay will stay with you tonight. The nightmares won't come at all." Xiumin assured him.

Chen perked up and lifted his arm, "Will you take this off?"

Lay pretended to think very hard on that, "Depends on how much you have for breakfast."

Chen's head spun towards Kai and Sehun, his eyes wide. "We're on it!" Kai called, rushing back to the kitchen with Sehun.

* * *

**Three days later…**

Luhan leaned against the wooden post, standing on the porch as the jeep pulled in front of the house. Suho and Baekhyun got out, wearing the same expression Luhan did. "What's going on? Why are we here?"

"Didn't Xiumin tell you when he returned to the base?" Luhan asked.

"Yes, but judging by your expression, you don't agree with him so why are we here?" Baekhyun asked, "I trust your judgement. You don't think Chen's ready to talk to us."

Luhan nodded, "But Xiumin convinced him to talk to you and he knows Chen better than any of us. Chanyeol and D.O are inside distracting him."

* * *

Chen knelt on the couch, leaning against the back of the couch, staring at the door. He heard the jeep arrive. Luhan was out there, talking to the two people he no longer knew how to talk to. They were trying to keep Chen from focusing on what was happening out there but once Chen's attention was drawn there, they could no longer keep him engaged in their conversation.

Chanyeol sat next to him and tapped his shoulder. Chen turned to him and Chanyeol immediately saw how scared he was. He patted the couch, gesturing for Chen to sit back down. Chen did, snuggling against the tall Pyro. D.O sat himself on the other side of Chen, "What did Xiumin tell you before he left this morning?"

Chen sighed, "That I wasn't allowed to worry about how Suho and Baekhyun were feeling."

"You promised him and Lay that you wouldn't stress yourself." Chanyeol wrapped his long arms around his friend, "I know what Baekhyun is thinking. He hates himself for what he did but he'll hate himself more if he knew you were stressing out over the way he's feeling. They're his feelings. Let him deal with. Your job is to release everything you've been feeling about them. Today, their job is to be your punching bag."

"I don't want to punch them." Chen said in a small voice.

D.O chuckled, "Figuratively." Chen shook his head against Chanyeol's shoulder.

Chanyeol pushed him up and took him by the shoulders, "You promised Xiumin."

Chen frowned at him, "Xiumin promised he wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want!"

"He suggested you to do this. You agreed." D.O said fairly.

"That's not fair. He knows I'd do whatever he wants me to." Chen complained like a little boy, "And he said he'd always be here!"

Chanyeol grinned at D.O. Chen was finding any excuse to complain now. "Suho is here, which means, Kris needs to run things at the base and Xiumin needs to be there as Kris's 2iC. We explained this to you last night."

"That's why Luhan's here."

Chen felt a little of Luhan's confidence just at the mention of his name. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then pouted, "Will you be here?"

"We need to keep watch outside." D.O told him, "Skyrim has been quiet but we can't let our guard down."

Chen sighed, "I should stay at the base. You can't keep coming out here to protect me."

"After you speak to Suho and Baekhyun, you can move to the base for until we determine you're safe from Skyrim."

* * *

Chen sat on the couch furthest from Suho and Baekhyun. Luhan sat on the same couch as Chen but on the other end. He didn't want Chen to use him as a shield but he needed to be closest enough to shield him if he needed it. They been silent for ten minutes now. Luhan told them to let Chen start speaking first. That way, he wouldn't feel like he was forced into it all. They waited patiently until finally, Chen asked the question he needed the answer to since it all started. "Wae?"

Suho closed his eyes at the question. He'd been asking himself that same question and every time he did, his mind came up blank. He couldn't think of a reason.

"I don't know." Baekhyun answered for the both of them.

Chen's head came up, turning his head slowly to look at them. They both had their heads down, not able to look Chen in the eyes, "You can't say that." He told them, "You have to know." He was begging them.

"I'm sorry, Chen." Still not looking up.

Chen shook his head, "That's not what I want. I want to know why?"

"I…"

"Look at me!" Chen yelled at them, "You looked at me that day! You looked at me when you put that band on me. You looked at me when you punched me! Why can't you look at me now!?"

Suho looked up first, his eyes red from lack of sleep, stress and crying, "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!" Chen covered his ears, "I don't want to hear that! It's not helping!"

Luhan sighed, worried he couldn't help Chen. He moved over and gently turned Chen to face him, then pulled Chen's hands from his ears. He smiled at him, kindly, "You can't hear what they have to say if you cover your ears."

Chen shook his head, calming down at Luhan's voice, "But they're not saying anything."

"I know but it's not an easy question to answer. If you asked me that question, I couldn't answer either." Luhan caressed Chen's cheek with his hand, sighing as he said his next words, knowing it wouldn't be taken well, "Chen, you may have to accept that there is no answer to that question."

Chen started shaking, pulling away from Luhan, "No…there has to be."

"Sometimes, there's no reasonable explanation for people's actions or words. We were all emotional and emotions can make us irrational." Luhan tried to get Chen to understand.

Chen shook his head, hugging his knees to his chest, "You don't know how it feels."

Baekhyun suddenly knew what he had to do, "Show me." He got up and knelt in front of Chen, "You have that ability to show me how you're feeling. Do it."

Chen shook his head, "No. I made a promise." Chen had the ability to read thoughts and emotions but he promised his friends that he would never do it to them. It was only during emergencies that he may send out a warning message during missions if their comms were cut off.

"I'm releasing you from that promise." Baekhyun grabbed Chen's hand and held it to his head, "Show me." Chen tried to pull back but Baekhyun had a steel grip on his wrist, "SHOW ME!"

"Baekhyun!" Suho called.

"Show…" Baekhyun gasped when Chen's power shot through his mind. Chen's fear that he had lost everyone overwhelmed him. The emptiness he felt sucked the air out of his lungs, only to shoot back in when Chen yanked his hand back. Baekhyun opened his eyes. Tears, he didn't know he had, ran down his cheeks. He couldn't tear his eyes from Chen who had latched himself onto Luhan. "I'm sorry." He started sobbing, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He knelt and bowed, his head hitting the wooden floor as he begged Chen's forgiveness. "I'm sorry!"

Chen was shocked at the knock against the floor and shook his head, "No!" He slid to the floor and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, stopping him from hurting himself any further, "I didn't want you to feel that! I didn't!"

"I made you feel that way!" Baekhyun hugged Chen, fiercely, "Why didn't you tell me, you idiot?!"

Chen pulled back and punched him hard in the shoulder, knocking him onto his bottom, "I wasn't talking to you! How can I tell you?!"

Suho couldn't help but chuckled. He held out his hand to Chen, "You should get off the floor, it's not good for you." Chen looked at the hand, frowning at the marks on the wrist. Suho sighed, thinking Chen wasn't going to take it but before he could pull it back, Chen grabbed him. He rubbed his fingers over the needle marks there. Suho quickly pulled away when he saw what got Chen's attention and pulled his sleeve down. Chen looked up at him but Suho wouldn't look at him.

"Chen, what's wrong?" Luhan asked. He turned to Baekhyun, wondering if he knew what was happening but Baekhyun just shrugged.

Chen pulled himself up and spoke directly to Suho, "Give me your hand." Suho hesitated, so Chen took it himself. He pulled the sleeve up to get a closer look at the marks, "You use the power inhibitor. Why?"

Suho shook his head, "No particular reason."

"Liar! Xiumin told you, so you tried it for yourself!" Chen yelled at him, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to know what I did to you that day." Suho revealed softly, "We've never had our powers taken from us. I did it to you without even thinking about the consequences. I'm sorry, Chen. I can't tell you why I acted that way because no reason is good enough for making you feel like that."

Chen knew then that Luhan was right. He would need to accept that there would never be a rational explanation but he also knew that he would be okay. His brothers were willing to share that pain with him and that was the true meaning of family. Families share good times and bad times, alike. He snaked his arms around Suho's waist and rested his head on his shoulder, "I forgive you." Suho felt like it was the first time standing in fresh air. Those three simple words turned on the lights and suddenly he felt right again. He cupped the back of Chen's head and he repeated the same words over and over again; _Thank you._

Baekhyun leaned back on his elbow, watching the scene above him, fascinated how Chen forgave so easily. It was one of his traits. He remembered them talking about each other's strengths and weaknesses one night and nobody could come up with a weakness for Chen until Chanyeol finally thought of one. _"He's too kind and forgives too easily. How can someone not hold a grudge against anyone and seriously, he's so kind that it borders stupidity." _The last part earned him static in his drink. He couldn't talk for about five minutes after shocking his tongue. "Yah!" Baekhyun called up to his leader and the Scorpion, "I'm hurt. He punched me. Help me up." He held his hand out.

Chen let Suho go and looked down at the grinning face. He narrowed his eyes at the hand and was about to grab it when Baekhyun quickly took it back and shot off the floor himself, "I'm good. I know that look. I would've gotten shocked." Chen chuckled and dropped into the couch next to Luhan, snuggling into him. Baekhyun shook his head at him, "You're such a baby." Chen just stuck his tongue out at him.

Suho smiled, "Clearly, you're feeling better, otherwise I would be getting an earful of your whining right now."

"Lay said I'm better. I can sleep through the night now and I don't get tired when I use my powers." Chen grinned, "I can report back for duty."

"Why don't you spend one more day of rest at the base and then get back to your duties? I want you and Luhan overseeing the progress of the new fleet. I don't want any of this leaking out. Our best bet is a surprise attack if we want to take out their mother ship." Suho told him.

"You want me to track all communications." Chen guessed, "No problem."

"Good. I feel better now that your back with us." Suho reached down and ruffled Chen's hair, "I'm sorry I wasn't a better leader." He was shocked when Chen pulled him onto the couch, snuggling into him. He chuckled. Chen always said a hug is better than any amount of words. He was right, especially when that hug came from their Scorpion.

"Incoming!" Three heads shot up as Baekhyun landed across them.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan complained.

"I want a hug too!" Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Luhan's neck, "Lu ge ge!"

Luhan smacked his arm, "I can't breathe!"

Chen smacked his legs, "Only I can call him that!"

"You're too heavy!"

Suddenly, arms appeared from behind them, "We want a hug too!" Chen giggled at being smothered by his brothers.

* * *

**Ten cycles later…**

Team XII stood in front of the twelve ships in the hangar. Each ship was designed to merge with the pilots' powers. When Lay tested his powers on the simulator, they got unexpected results. At first, nothing happened, then slowly, the metal orb it was aimed at started coming apart at the seams. The ships computer had reversed Lay's healing powers. "Maybe its a part of your powers that hasn't manifested yet." Tao guessed.

Chen smiled when he remembered Lay's answer, "If that's the case, I hope it never does." Gentle to the core. That was Lay.

"Do you really think we'll be able to take them out for good?" Sehun asked.

"This is our best chance. We've proven our theory. The Skyrim have been abducting Scorpions for their power." Suho turned to Chen, "We've had enough close calls with you. We're taking them down."

"I'm going to have nightmares about spiders for the rest of my life!" Chen complained, remembering how the Skyrim let lose hundreds of spider devices under his house.

Baekhyun shivered. He was there that night, "Good thing you were able to fry them all."

"Are we ready?" Suho turned to them.

Kris stood next to him. The team stood in line. "We are…"

"Dangerous!"

"We are…"

"Twelve!"

"We are…"

"ONE!"

"Let's move out!"

* * *

The twelve ships sat quietly in orbit in stealth mode. They have not been detected. Suho waited for the General to order the deployment of their fighters. Their aim was to draw the mother ship's attention and for the enemy fighters to focus on. Kris will lead the fight from the outside with Chanyeol, Sehun, Lay, Tao and Kai. As soon as the enemy ships were deployed, Suho will infiltrate the mother ship with Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin, Luhan and D.O. "On my signal." Suho's voice sliced through the silence, "Kris, fighters are reaching orbit."

"Copy that." Kris deliberately opened an insecure channel to the fighters and the other five members of Team XII, "Attention Dragon squadron, get into formation. Shields up. Stay behind me."

"Copy that, Dragon I," The leader of the fighters answered.

"Hangar bay opening," Kris announced, "Get ready, Griffin Squadron."

"We see it, Dragon I." Suho confirmed, "Griffins ready." Suho's squadron was lined up under the hangar bay door, "Tell me when."

"Dragon squadron, pair up and break away. Watch your tails." Kris ordered, "I have all of yours." Kris's ability made his ship more agile than others. He easily weaved through enemy ships, getting behind them and taking them out. "Griffin I, hangar bay doors are closing."

"Copy that. Griffins, let's move in!" Suho led the way.

* * *

Baekhyun looked out at the long tunnel, "This is not a hangar…not one that I'm used to."

"Okay, guys. Radio silence. Scorpion."

Chen closed his eyes and found the electrical wave connecting them all, "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Baekhyun's voice answered in their heads.

"Good job, Scorpion." Suho commended.

"It's what I do." Chen grinned.

"Let's see where this tunnel takes us." Xiumin looked around in awe, "This isn't a ship. It's a city!"

"How do we take it down?" Luhan doubted their plan.

"We work together. Find the power core. Blow it up and hope we don't get blown up." Baekhyun frowned at the simplicity of the plan, "It sounded more complex when we were going through it on the surface."

"We want to take down the shield first. If we can do that, Dragon squadron can do more damage out there." Suho pointed out, "What do you think, Chen?"

"We need to find a computer…" The tunnel ended, opening up to an enormous cavern where more ships were waiting to be deployed, "Holy shit! Kris is in trouble if they send the rest out."

"This is the reason why we never took the battle to them." Suho let out long breath, "Until now. Luhan, can you locate the power core?"

"Chen, can you use your power to get my computer to talk to theirs?"

"Sure can." Chen chirped. It was possible for Chen to talk to their computer himself but this way used less energy, he only had to establish a link and Luhan could do the rest.

Luhan searched for a map of the ship as quickly as he could. He was about to announce that he found the source when he dug deeper and realised they had underestimated the complexity of this ship. "Crap."

"What is it, Luhan?"

"There are six cores on this ship. Each independent of each other. If one goes down, the others can compensate. We need to take them out at the same time otherwise we blow the surprise."

"How is that possible? We thought Chen could overload the core, as in singular." Baekhyun slammed his hand on the console.

"I can't overload six, even with my psychic abilities. This ship is too big for that."

"If we back off now, we lose our one chance of taking them down." Suho growled.

"The power cores are independent but what if there's a way to link them." Xiumin suggested.

"Maybe our ships…" Baekhyun started.

"Not our ships!" Chen suddenly had an idea, "Our Scorpions. Suho, how many Scorpions on this mission?"

"Almost all of them," Suho revealed.

Chen's eyes widened, "Really?

"They all volunteers. They want justice for the Scorpions abducted and killed by the Skyrim."

Baekhyun grinned, "First cyclone in space. It's a miracle."

Chen rolled his eyes at the pun, "I think I have a plan but that means leaving Kris short six fighters."

"Kris can handle that." Suho said with confidence, "Boys, let's go escort our Scorpions in here. They don't have stealth mode, so we won't have much time. Chen, get in position. Luhan send us all a map of the ship."

"Got it, let's go."

"Chen, stay quiet."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

The ships in the large cavern started powering up, "Perfect timing." Suho smiled, "Let's follow them out boys!"

* * *

Suho immediately turned on his radio as they neared the door, "Kris, we're coming out. I need six Scorpions to follow me back as soon as we come out. We'll flank them."

Kris didn't ask questions, "Dragon 7, 9, 18, 21, 32, 48" break away and prepare to enter the mother ship. Griffin Squadron will escort."

"Dragon 5 copy."

"Dragon 9 copy."

"Dragon 18 copy."

"Dragon 21 copy."

"Dragon 32 copy."

"Dragon 48 copy."

The team took themselves out of stealth mode, "Follow us, Dragons!" They immediately surrounded the six ships and lead them back through the tunnels.

"Griffin I, you have a couple of tails." Kris warned.

"Frost!"

"I got it." Xiumin fell back and aimed his weapons behind him. The shot created a thick wall of ice. The satisfying sound of ships impacting the wall reached his ears, "Targets neutralised."

"Good job." Suho lead the way, "Dragon 7 with Griffin 2, Dragon 9 – Griffin 3, Dragon 18 – Griffin 4, Dragon 21 with me, Dragon 32 and watch 48's back. Frost, go with Scorpion."

"Gladly."

"Dragons, you're here as conduits. We need your powers to take down the power cores. Scorpion I will link with your minds. It's a little unnerving but he's really quite gentle." That got a chuckle from the others, "Scorpion, do your thing. Enemy ships are on their way. Griffins, you know what you have to do."

"Have fun?" Baekhyun crowed, "Don't worry Scorpions, we have your backs!"

* * *

"Kai, as soon as the mother ship's shield is down, get in there and get our team out." Kris asked. "Tao, go with him and buy them as much time as you can."

"Not a problem, sir!" Tao grinned.

"Get the Scorpions out first." Kris ordered, knowing Suho would not leave until every Scorpion was out.

"Lay, Sehun, get to the other side of the ship and tear a hole in its ass. Our team needs another way out."

"Roger that!" Lay pulled away from the battle, "Sehun, on my six!"

"Chanyeol, we're keeping the battle here." Kris finished his orders.

Chanyeol circled the battle, using his powers to create a ring of fire, "Wooohooo! Fire in space! I'm a miracle worker!"

"Our scientists are, you're just the pilot." Kris doused his ego.

* * *

Xiumin and Chen flew around the power core. A purple crystal, glowing and surrounded by its own shield. "Ready, Chen?"

"Yeah." Chen stopped his ship, letting it hover. He closed his eyes and concentrated on finding the other Scorpions. He found the links and solidified it, "Can you hear me?"

"Woah!" Came the collective reply, making him laugh, "Alright, Scorpions. Time for payback. I need you to concentrate your power on the core. I will use it to direct my power. No matter what happens around you, you can't stop. My brothers will have your back."

"We trust you, Sir."

"Thank you for doing this." Chen closed his eyes again, "When you're ready, boys."

"Don't worry about anything else, Chen." Suho promised.

With the enemy fleet divided, Team XII was able to hold off the remain fighters aboard the mother ship.

Chen concentrated on the energy core in front of him. _Tell my mum, I'm sorry I missed dinner. _Chen gasped at the voice in his head.

_Tell my son, he's my little soldier. _

_Ryeo, take comfort in the memories we built._

_Under my bed is box. I left a recording for my little girl._

The voices kept coming. Chen's eyes flew open, suddenly realising who they were. _This core's energy is powered by the Scorpions they killed. Their souls are trapped in there._

"Chen, we don't have much time. What's wrong?" Xiumin saw Chen pause through his windshield.

Chen closed his eyes and let his tears fall for the souls, "I'm sorry." He whispered, "Give me your messages and I'll try my hardest to let your loved ones know, but I can't stop what I'm doing." He took a deep breath, ready to take the bombardment of voices, "Scorpions. NOW!" Chen thought his brain was going to explode with the amount of voices in his head. He ignored them, concentrating on the connection with the other Scorpions.

* * *

Queen Trina watched the battle from the bridge, "How is this possible? They didn't have the technology!" She screeched.

"The technology is ours, my Queen."

"What?"

"Our forces have been captured by the EXO military. They've taken our ships as well as read the minds of our Generals." Orbus bowed, "In the ten years this war has lasted, they have finally replicated our technology and, it seems, merged it with their own abilities. It's really quite fascinating!"

"Stop complimenting and do something!"

"My suggestion is that we withdraw our fleet while we still can, Your Highness."

"I will not!"

Orbus stepped away from the Queen, "As you wish, y]Your Highness." As the Queen fumed, Orbus snuck away. He was not stupid enough to wait and die.

* * *

Sweat beaded across Chen's forehead. He could feel the core overheating. He was very close. _Hold on a little longer, Scorpions. _The voices of the souls kept coming. He let them come, hoping to give them some closure but he couldn't let them overwhelm him.

* * *

Luhan flew around the Scorpion, after taking out the enemy ships. He tapped his screen and grinned, triumphantly, "Suho, Kris! Shields are down!"

* * *

The corner of Kris's lip went up, "All remaining forces, focus all fire power on the mother ship. Do as much damage as you can. Lay, tear it open!"

* * *

Sehun covered Lay as the healer concentrated his power through his weapons. The blast looked like it did nothing at first and then they saw it. Slowly, parts of the ship started flying off. Lay smiled, "One more blast?"

"Just to be sure." Sehun agreed.

* * *

"Suho, another door is about to open on the other side of the ship." Kris informed his leader. "Get out of there."

"Thanks, Kris. We're almost there." Suho reported back. "Xiumin, how's Chen?"

"He hasn't said a thing." Xiumin hovered next to his best friend, "Come on, Chen." He whispered.

Chen's gasped, his hand flying to head, feeling it felt like it was ready to explode, "It's done. Scorpions, get out of here now! It's going to blow in one minute!"

Xiumin cursed, "You couldn't give us a little more time!"

Chen gasped, breathing heavily, "You know how I love an adrenaline rush."

"You know how I hate it!"

* * *

"Kai! Tao!" Kris ordered.

"We got this!" Kai crowed, "Tao, go on ahead and slow down those explosions."

"Got it!" Tao veered off from Kai.

Kai jumped to the first power core. He appeared above Dragon 21 and blinked away with him. Suho grinned, "I love these ships!"

Kai reappeared above Dragon 7 and teleported both ships back into space. "Who first, Tao?" He asked, knowing Tao would've slowed time already.

"Dragon 32 and 48! Then get to Luhan." Tao told him.

In the space of one minute, Kai had all the Scorpions out. Kai turned around, "How are we going for time?"

"I only managed to buy them another minute." Tao reported.

"I can…" Kai wanted to go back in.

"You've done enough, Kai." Kris halted him, "They're almost out." As if to prove him right, Suho emerged with Luhan and D.O.

"What are you sitting around for, boys? This thing is going to explode!" Suho called, "Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chen, where are you?"

"Right behind you, boss!" Baekhyun called, leading the way.

"Dragon Squadron, Griffin Squadron, let's go home!"

* * *

Queen Trina watched the EXO ships speed towards the planet. This couldn't be over. Her people had already ran for the escape pods. She stood on her bridge alone. She would not abandon this ship. It was hers! "This isn't over! This isn't over!" She screeched.

BOOM!

* * *

Team XII re-entered the planet's atmosphere. Victorious.

"Woohooo!" Chanyeol crowed, "That was the most epic battle ever!"

"Kai, what you can do with your ship…"

"Awesome, right?!"

"Did you see how the explosion looked in slow motion?" Luhan was in awe, "It was so cool!"

Tao laughed, "Yeah, I know. I have the best power!"

Chen wasn't feeling right. The controls in front of him blurred. His hands weren't responding. He tried to call out but his mouth wouldn't obey. Voices in his head wouldn't stop, as if fighting to get their word in.

"I think Chen did the heavy-lifting. Who would've thought of using the other Scorpions as conduits?" D.O admired Chen's quick thinking. He turned to where he thought Chen was. "Chen?" Chen's ship looked shaky then suddenly started plummeting, spinning out of control. "CHEN!" Without thinking, D.O flew after him.

"Chen!" Xiumin called to his friend, "Chen! Respond!"

"I've got him!" D.O accelerated straight down, past Chen's ship, then spun himself around. He concentrated his power to control gravity through his controls and shot out a blast.

"What the hell is he doing?" Baekhyun asked in horror Chen's ship headed straight for D.O's, "Playing chicken with an unconscious person is not a good idea."

"D.O!" Kai called, sure Chen's ship would collide with his when it suddenly stopped.

D.O felt his heart stop. One more second and they'd both be dead. "Kai, can you take him to the surface?"

"No!" Luhan called, "You've used your powers enough. We don't need both of you falling to your deaths." Luhan manoeuvred his ship and shot his powers through his weapons. A tractor beam formed, attaching itself to Chen's ship, "I'll take him down."

"Hurry, Luhan. I'll see you down there. I don't like that he's not responding at all." Lay headed straight to the base.

Suho waited for Luhan to leave with Chen before reprimanding D.O, "That was one hell of a gamble, D.O."

"I knew I had it." D.O turned his ship around and headed for their base.

"That's a save for the history books." Chanyeol said in awe, "These ships really are somethin'."

* * *

Xiumin climbed out of his fighter and ran up to D.O, hugging him so tight, he threatened to cut off air, "Thank you! Thank you!" Xiumin froze when he saw Chen's ship plummet. He couldn't think, he could only watch.

"Hey." D.O pulled back, "He's my brother as well."

Xiumin nodded, "I know. I know." He tried to calm his heart rate.

"Let's go see how he is."

* * *

It was over-using his powers. Blowing up six power cores required more energy that Chen had. He pushed himself past his limits. Lay settled him in their barrack, so they could watch over him without other people disturbing him. The team was given time off to rest while the rest of the world celebrated the end of the war.

* * *

Two days later, Baekhyun walked into the barracks after a short jog. Lay didn't want to leave Chen on his own for too long, so Baekhyun offered to head back early. Chen had been drifting in and out of consciousness but he was never awake enough to do more than take a drink. The team weren't too worried as Lay reassure them that it was only exhaustion. However, what Baekhyun walked into was definitely something to worry about.

Paper was all over the floor and beds. Chen sat on his bed, the fluid line pulled out, scribbling like a mad man. Baekhyun knew he should be happy that Chen was awake, but something was very wrong. "Chen?" Baekhyun called as he walked up to Chen, "Chen." He called again, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Chen's head flew up. He was shaking violently, "Hey."

Chen stared at him with crazy eyes, "I need to get it out. I have to get it out!" He returned to scribbling on the notepad.

Baekhyun picked one of the papers up. They weren't scribbles. Baekhyun pulled out his communicator, "Boys, all of you need to come back now."

* * *

Xiumin arrive back first, skidding to a stop when he saw the mess, "What's going on?"

"I don't know and I don't want to stop him." He pointed to Chen who had not stopped his writing, "He's not stable right now."

Xiumin slowly approached Chen's bed, "Hey, Chennie Chennie." Chen didn't look up. He kept writing. "Chen." He gently placed a hand on Chen's wrist stopping him from writing. "Chen, look at me."

Chen didn't. He tugged his hand away and kept writing, "I need to get them out!"

"That's all he's been saying."

"What does it mean?"

Lay ran in, huffing, "What's going on?"

"AAAhhh!" The voices got louder, more desperate, "Stop! Stop!" Chen fell back on the bed, curling up as he cradled his head, "Stoooopppp!"

"Chen!" Xiumin pulled him up and held him against his chest, trying to stop the shaking, "I'm here. I'm here." He looked up at Lay, desperately, "Help him."

Lay dropped onto the bed and held his hand against Chen's head. He concentrated the psychic side of his ability and was suddenly flooded with voices. Lay pulled his hand back, breathlessly, "What the hell was that?"

"What did you see?"

"I didn't see anything, I heard hundreds of voices." Lay rushed over to the shelves and filled a syringe. "Hold him still, Xiumin." He returned, lifting Chen's sleeve and injected the needle. "Keep him calm until the sedatives take effect."

"Sshhh…" Xiumin spoke softly, "Don't listen to those voices. Focus on mine."

"They want to go home. They have families." Chen gripped Xiumin's shirt, "They're trapped."

Xiumin looked up at his friends. Baekhyun shook his head. What Chen was saying didn't make sense? "Something happened up there." Baekhyun tapped his comms, "Suho, Chen's hearing voices in his head."

Suho was driving back from his parents' home, "What's he hearing?"

"_They want to go home. They have families. They're trapped."_

Suho frowned. It didn't make sense. _"There were hundreds of voices." _Lay told him.

"Stay with him. Don't leave his side. I'm going to speak with the other Scorpions. Maybe they can shed some light." Suho floored the accelerator.

* * *

The sedative didn't let Chen's mind rest. He was covered in a cold sweat as he laid in his bed, trembling violently. "Lay, can't you calm his mind."

Lay shook his head, "Those voices won't shut up. I can't send messages through that."

"Where did those voices come from?" Xiumin growled.

Baekhyun, who was trying to keep himself calm, picked up the papers on the floor, reading them as he did, "Tell mum, I'm sorry, I know she yells at me for my own good. Tell my wife, I have no regrets. Tell my son, I am always watching over him." Baekhyun frowned, "These are all last words. Is Chen hearing spirits?"

Xiumin dabbed at Chen's forehead, "What the hell did Skyrim do to him? Was it one last hurrah for them? What's the point of torturing him now?!"

"Calm down, Xiumin."

One by one, the team arrived back. Shocked at the scene. They helped to pick up the papers. All of them with messages for a loved one. All of them filled with simple words. All of them filled with love. They put them in a neat pile on the table in the middle of the room.

Suho finally arrived after speaking with the Scorpions. In his hand was a box of files, "I know who the voices belong to." He huffed, putting the box on the table. "The Scorpions also heard voices when Chen used his powers to connect them. They can't hear them now but they're sure of it. These are the files of all the Scorpions abducted by Skyrim. The power core must be powered by the Scorpions powers the Skyrim stole. That's why Chen's hearing voices."

"Their souls were trapped and as soon as Chen connected with them, they took the chance to get their last words heard." Xiumin sighed in frustration, "That's why you hesitated in the beginning. They surprised you. How did you manage to concentrate with all those voices?" Chen gripped Xiumin's hand as the voices continued to haunt him, even unconscious.

"So how do we help him?" D.O asked, "What are the files for?"

Suho shook his head, "I don't know yet, but maybe we can try to match up as many messages with its sender. Maybe the voices will be silenced when the Scorpions' families get closure."

"These don't have names." Baekhyun pointed to the pile of messages.

"Let's start sorting them out," Chanyeol suggested, "Messages for wives, husbands, sons, daughters, mothers."

"Okay, let's go from there." Kris sighed, not knowing where they could go after this but at least, for the moment, they have a direction.

* * *

Chen woke up with a pounding headache. He pushed himself up, wincing at the lights in the barrack. He blinked until his eyes adjusted, frowning when he found his teammates surrounding a table, holding files and papers, "What are you doing?" He groaned.

The team stopped what they were doing and turned to their brother, "Chen, how are you feeling?" Xiumin poured him a glass of water.

Chen groaned as he leaned heavily against him, "My head hurts. Why do I feel so groggy?"

"Lay gave you something to stop the voices." Xiumin told him.

Lay sat on the bed, "Can you hear them?"

Chen shook his head, wincing, "I can hear them but I can't make out the words." He frowned, "How do you know about the voices?"

Baekhyun waved a paper at him, "You've been writing down the messages. Don't you remember?"

Chen shook his head, worried, "I wrote all those?" He closed his eyes, "Am I going crazy?"

"No, I heard the voices as well and we know they're the voices of past Scorpions." Lay placed a hand on Chen's head and sent calming waves.

"We're going to find the recipients of all these messages and deliver them. Then maybe the voices will fade." Suho promised him.

Chen was confused, "How? There are no names."

"We know but it's all we can do at the moment. We'll figure something out. Luhan could…"

"Wait!" Luhan jumped up at his name, "Chen's right, this is impossible. But if we hold a vigil for the Scorpions abducted by Skyrim, then we can gather all their loved ones together."

Chen nodded, tiredly, "We don't know who they are but they do."

Suho looked around at the team. He could see they all agreed with the plan. "Okay. I'll arrange it for tonight. The sooner we sort this out the sooner Chen can rest." He sighed at the dark rings under Chen's eyes and his pale complexion, "You look terrible."

"Let me give you another dose." Lay requested of Chen.

Chen shook his head, "I need to be clear-headed tonight. I need to be able to hear the voices."

"Okay. Then while the drugs are still in your system, let me put you in a healing trance. You need your rest." Lay wasn't taking no for an answer.

Xiumin helped Chen lie back, "Relax." Chen nodded. Lay gently massaged his temple as he sent waves of calmness into Chen's mind. He could feel the muffled voices and pushed them away until they were only a soft buzz in the background. Calming music drowned out the remaining sounds and soon Chen was in a relaxing sleep. Xiumin smiled, "Your power is better than any medicine."

* * *

**Three hours later…**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chen's scream ripped through the entire base. He cradled his head as the voices returned in full force after being suppressed for hours.

"Chen!" Baekhyun wrapped his arms from behind Chen, holding him tight, "Hold on, Chen. Fight them."

"What the hell do they think they're doing? Killing Chen isn't going to get them what they need." Chanyeol sat on the end of Chen's bed, grimacing at the pain he was seeing. "Lay, can't you do anything?"

"There's nothing I can do." Lay held Chen's hand, sending whatever energy he could but it did nothing to sooth Chen's pain.

"HYUNG!" Chen cried, "Make it stop. Make them stop!"

Xiumin placed a hand against Chen's cheek. He couldn't do anything but watch Chen writhe in pain, "I wish I could take it all away."

Luhan frowned, he remembered similar words. Maybe they couldn't take the pain but they could share it. Luhan sat next to Chanyeol, "Chen, let it out. Send them to us."

Baekhyun's eye widened, understanding what Luhan was asking, "That's right, Chen. Project those voices. Let us hear what you're hearing." Chen shook his head, refusing to share this pain.

Xiumin turned Chen's head to look at him, "Do it, Chen. We can handle it." Chen wouldn't. "Chen, if you don't do this, you're not going to hold on until the vigil. Please, let us take some of the pain."

"Please Chen." Chanyeol begged, tears pouring out at the sight of his friend in so much pain.

Chen trembled. He wasn't even sure he could focus enough to project the voices. Chen shut his eyes tight and concentrated as much as the voices would allow him. At first, the team could only hear one or two voices but it was just the flood gates opening. More and more voices broke through and soon the team was overwhelmed by the lost souls. They were drowning. Baekhyun felt Chen try to pull back, "Don't, Chen. We can handle it a little longer." He gasped, barely able to talk.

Lay focused his own power, spreading a feeling of calmness through the chaos. Baekhyun sent warm light through them all. Chen let his friends' powers flow over him. They could feel Chen relax.

Chen opened his eyes his tired eyes, "Thank you."

Xiumin wiped the sweat from Chen's brow, smiling proudly, "You are the strongest person I know. No one else could handle that amount of voices in their head and not go insane."

"That's because I have all of you." Chen's voice was weak.

"Let's go and give those voices and their families, closure." Luhan told them, worried if they didn't do it soon, they would lose Chen.

* * *

It was beautiful. The families stood in the courtyard of the base, holding candles and lanterns. Photos of the Scorpions hung on a tree. A simple stage was set up so that the messages could be read out loud, above the crowd for all to hear. Xiumin and Luhan stayed on either side of him, supporting him as he walked onto the stage. His brothers sat on the front of the stage, holding pieces of paper in their hands. Suho stood with a microphone in his hand, although he didn't use it. It was there for Chen, knowing he didn't have the strength to project his voice. He placed a hand on Chen's shoulder, "Are you ready to do this?" Chen nodded shakily. He sighed at how pale Chen was. He prayed this worked.

Suho turned to the audience, "Thank you for coming. I know it's late but amidst the celebrations of the end of the war, we can't forget those that have lost their lives during this time. Among them, were soldiers who have left us without a trace, without a word of goodbye and without the chance of ever seeing their loved ones again. They are lost souls. Today, we are hoping to find them again and return them home." He saw the tears of hope in the eyes of the families but he also saw doubt. They didn't see how this was possible. "We have messages here from Scorpions that have gone missing. We are hoping…praying that you recognise the words. If you do, please light your lantern and release it and with it, all the pain you've been holding onto because you had no answer." Suho handed Chen the pages he was holding and the microphone. Chen took it in his shaking hands.

Chen didn't say anything more. Suho said everything for him. He always had the right words for every occasion. He read the first page, "To my wife, you're my true power." A gasp sounded in the crowd. Chen looked up and waited. The first lantern floated up to the night sky. Suddenly, hope flooded the entire crowd. Chen read the next one, "I'm sorry I'll be missing the sunrises on your birthday." The team smiled as another lantern was released. "Have I loved you enough?" Chen swallowed the lump in his throat. These really were the last words of every missing Scorpion in the past years. It was his job to make sure they got delivered. "I left a message in the lose brick we used to exchange letters at school." For every message read, a lantern was released. Chen felt himself losing his strength. The voices in his head were lessening but the remaining ones seemed to get more agitated, as if they couldn't wait for their turn. He gasped at the hammer that struck his head, dropping the remaining messages. The microphone hit the floor, sending feedback through the speakers and a knife through Chen's head.

Xiumin caught him as his knees gave out, "You need to rest." He sat Chen down between himself and Lay. Lay placed and hand on his back, soothing energy flowed through him.

"Thank you." Chen turned to Xiumin, desperate for him to let him continue. "It's working. I just need to read the rest out."

Suho picked up the messages and the microphone, turning it off. "Let us help then." Suho read the remaining messages in his hands and watched a lantern rise with each one. One by one, Team XII stood and read the words on each paper. By the time they had finished, the sky was filled with glowing lanterns and Chen's mind was free from voices, except one.

Chen, with his mind clearer now, stood and looked around at the people. They had started dispersing after receiving the closure they needed. Standing by the tree with the hanging pictures was a young mother, holding the hand of a boy who looked to be four years old. He walked over to them. The lady turned to him and smiled, "That was a beautiful thing, you did for everyone. The souls are free now."

Chen smiled at her, "Except for one." He knelt in front of the little boy, "You must be Il-Seong." Chen smiled as the voice in his head calmed, "Your father buried a box under a tree." He looked up at the lady who was sobbing into her hand, "He says you know which tree." She nodded, rivers of tears running down her cheeks, "In the box are words of wisdom. Read them. They are wise words his father, your grandfather, spoke to him; words he lived by, words he is passing onto you. He loves you very much." He stood and smiled at the woman, "There is a letter in there for you too."

"Thank you." She took Chen's hand and held it to her forehead as she bowed, "Thank you!" It was the last lantern to be released.

Chen closed his eyes as the last voice left his mind. It was quiet. He didn't know he was falling until several hands caught him. Chen opened his eyes and smiled at his friends, "It's so peaceful."

"Time for a real rest now."

"No sleeping potion." Chen mumbled.

Lay chuckled, "No sleeping potion. I doubt I need to use it." Chen was already drifting off.

* * *

The team sat around the room, watching their Scorpion sleep peacefully. Not only could he sleep in peace but also in a world that was at peace. Baekhyun let out a long breath, "I still can't believe we won. The war is over."

"What are we going to do with ourselves?" Chanyeol asked.

"I'm going to cook and grow stuff and cook!" D.O laid back in his bed, content with his plan.

"I'll make coffee to compliment your food." Xiumin grinned.

"I'm going to continue playing my guitar." Chanyeol said, thoughtfully.

"I want to look at different forms of hand to hand combat." Tao told them his plan.

"Whatever we do, remember, we're Team XII." Suho smiled at them, "We're brothers and if I was given the choice to choose my real brothers, they would be the ones in this room, right now."

The team looked around at each other, smiling and agreeing with their leader.

Chen turned onto his side, his blanket sliding off the bed. Luhan, who was the closest, picked it up, covering Chen up again, "Thank you, Lu ge ge." Chen mumbled in his sleep.

Luhan smiled as he brushed away Chen's hair from his eyes, "How did you know it was me?"

"Because he's Chen." Sehun answered, "He can always sense us."

"I think we should all get some sleep." Suho told them.

* * *

Chen had a dream that night. He was standing on a stage, looking out into darkness. It wasn't scary though because lights started turning on until it looked like a sea of stars. "Wow!" Chen turned to his left and found Xiumin standing there, looking out at the lights in awe. He turned to his right. Suho was with him as well. Then he realised he was standing in a line with the entire team. "Where are we?"

Chen shook his head. He thought it could be lights from a city but they were all one colour and moving? No. They were swaying. Music started playing, soft music. Chen heard words;

_To your world, yeah… taken by the soft wind._

* * *

Chen woke up with the morning suns. He sat up, feeling content. It was a nice dream. He started humming the music he heard in his dream. It was pretty. He smiled when Xiumin woke up, "Good morning, hyung."

Xiumin grinned and stretched on his bed, "I haven't seen you look so refreshed in a long time."

"I feel great." He got off his bed and got his things to wash up.

* * *

Baekhyun walked in just as he came out of the shower, "Good morning!" Chen said extra cheerily.

Baekhyun mumbled something before entering the shower. Chen was about to leave when Baekhyun started humming. He paused. It was the song he had heard in his dream. "Hey Baekhyun, where did you hear that song?"

"um…I heard it in my dream." Baekhyun told him. He popped his head out of the shower. "Why? Do you know it?"

Chen nodded, "In my dream."

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, "It must be a coincidence. Maybe you started humming it in your sleep and it seeped into my dream."

"Maybe…" Chen wasn't convinced but was going to let it go when he walked back into the room and found Chanyeol playing the tune on his guitar and writing down notes.

"Where did you hear that?" Chen asked him.

Chanyeol shook his head, "I heard it in my dream. I don't want to forget it so I'm trying to recreate."

Chen scratched his head, "You're the third one of us that heard that music in a dream."

Chanyeol paused, "You know this song?"

Chen nodded, "And Baekhyun."

"And me and Suho." Xiumin walked in with their leader.

Soon they realised the entire team had heard the song. "What does this mean?" Kai asked.

Suho shrugged, "I don't know, but the dream was beautiful and all of us were together, so it can't be a bad thing, right?"

Chen smiled, "Suho's right. It can be Team XII song. We'll call it…"

"ANGEL." They said together.

Chen grinned. He didn't understand what was happening but he didn't need to understand. This was a miracle and miracles can't be explained, they just are.

**The End**


End file.
